The Chakra Senomi Chronicles
by Chakramaster
Summary: A boy who started out in the woods as a baby. Now, a potential ninja for the Village Hidden in the Glaciers. Based on Naruto and The Ninja RPG.
1. Chapter 1

Chakra Seinomi Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter One: Abandoned.

2 hooded figures ran through the forest. The climate was dropping rapidly. The moon was high in the sky, and then, after a few minutes of running from where they had set up camp, it started to snow. They were getting close to their destination.

After a few hours, they landed in a snow-filled pine forest. The cold mist from the 2 figures breath could be seen. They laid down a basket wrapped in blankets. Inside it was a baby. One of the figures laid down what looked like a small blade. The other, a scroll and a note card that had a name on it. The 2 figures then looked at each other.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing"? one of the hooded figures said. It was a woman's voice.

The other figure nodded "We have to. It's for the sake of him and us. We would have had to kill him if we didn't bring him here. The Wolf Fang Blade will keep him safe. Once the ninja's of this village find him, the scroll will help him learn our family techniques, and keep the blood in us alive".

The 2 figures nodded at each other, and in a flash of speed, they disappeared.

The baby woke up, but didn't cry. He looked up with his big green eyes, and saw no living being around him except for the trees. But he didn't know any better. He went back to sleep.

A creature came from the trees and sniffed the basket. It was a wolf. The wolf howled, and more wolves came around the basket. The baby woke up again and saw the wolf. He cried loudly, and the wolf licked him affectionately. The baby laughed at this and grabbed his nose, laughing, then just laid back and looked back at the wolf.

The wolf walked away and bit off a leaf from a evergreen plant and brought it back to the baby. The baby grabbed it and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it and smiled, liking the taste of the legendary Frost Berry. He put his hands out for more. The wolf went and brought more for him.

As the years went by, not one passing ninja spotted him. The wolves had hidden him in a bush, were they brought him berries. In normal situations, the wolves would've eaten the little boy. But…. This kid wasn't normal. His family had a special relationship with wolves. The wolves could smell the blood of an ally and enemy alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 2: Found at Last

10 years later

A green eyed boy sat in a bush with his wolf pup. He waited patiently for the animal to get closer or turn around. Hunting became instinct at about the age of 5. He learned how to climb trees, run faster than most animals in the forest, jump higher, and swim fast as well. He had gotten used to the naturally cold climate of the land. His dagger was his main killing weapon. It was a short, 8" blade made of rare and indestructible white metal. On it, it had in strange writing "Wolf's Fang Blade". He also had a strange scroll that had weird symbols and designs on it, illustrations of figures doing weird, almost supernatural things. He kept it just in case he ever found someone who knew what it meant.

The animal didn't seem to notice him as he turned around. The boy quickly pounced on the animal with great precision and accuracy. He stabbed the boar with a quick strike to his neck, while the wolf pup came and bit his throat. The boar went motionless. The boy dragged the boar back to his home, the wolf following behind him with blood on his snout.

The boy had made a home in a tree. He hade gathered wood and just started building. Eventually, it turned into a very promising tree house. The wolf kept watch by the base of the tree.

The boy took out his dagger and cut off the head and limbs. Then he cut off the lower part of the boar for the rest of the adult wolves. The wolves had fed him for 5 years, and he had watched them hunt. He owed them more then he could ever pay.

As usual, the wolves gathered around and began to eat their share. The boy created a small fire and cooked the rest of the meat for him and his pup.

After a few minutes, he and his wolf ate his share of the cooked boar. They was used to this taste, he had eaten it over the last 5 years. Occasionally, he would find a bird or a rabbit, but most of the time, it was boar. He was always glad to get something to eat though.

The sun was making its way down onto the horizon. "I wonder what kind of world is beyond this forest Claw" The boy said to the wolf pup. Claw tilted his head at him, and the boy just shrugged and climbed up to his house. He grabbed his fur blanket he had made from a bobcat he had ran into one day. He wrapped it around him, and slowly but surely was lulled to sleep by the wolves howling on the full moon.

The dawn sun penetrated the forest canopy. 3 figures flashed through the forest. One was an older looking woman. She had a flack jacket on and a strange headband on her head. She looked serious and confused at the same time.

The other 2 looked no more than 10 years old. One was a normal looking girl with gloves, white cloths, and a tool belt full of weapons, the same looking headband on. The other was a boy that had strange cloths and features. He also had the same headband on, along with long black hair with red streaks. One eye was right blood red, the other left black. He had a long trench coat on with a red holy shirt and long black pants and an old time fedora hat and a necklace with a red dragon on it holding a cross. He also had the belt, but he didn't have as many weapons.

They made their way through the forest with incredible speed. The boy spoke "So what are we doing again"?

The older woman looked at him "We are checking out smoke that came from this direction in the forest seen by a civilian. It could be a harmless traveler, and it could be a raider, so keep your guard up".

The girl sighed "This is just a waste of time…" The woman looked at her "We are checking it out for the kage, so watch it"! The girl became silent.

The group stopped at where the smoke was seen. The pit was still smoldering but empty. They looked around. The whole place was deserted. But what disturbed them the most was a whole pile of bones laying by the base of a tree. The group looked up and saw a tree house sitting high up in the branches.

"Okay you 2, like I said, guard up. This could be an outlaw's hideout" The older woman and the girl held kunai. The boy looked more relaxed, and yet tense. The woman spoke in a loud voice:

"Identify yourself intruder. You are trespassing in the Village Hidden in the Glacier's forest. If you don't, we will be forced to take more aggressive action."

Suddenly, wolves started coming out, snarling and growling, including a little wolf pup. They surrounded the group. Then a shrill voice came from the tree house. "STOP"! The wolves stopped and looked up.

A young boy with green eyes came down from the tree house. He had black hair, slightly tanned skin from working all the time, and a muscular build. He held out a unique blade. The wolf pup was beside him in a attacking position. The green eyed boy spoke. "I am not an intruder. I have lived here for 10 years, doing the same thing every day. No one has said anything until now. It is customary to introduce yourselves first".

The group hesitated, but they finally submitted. The older woman went first. "I am Vizues. That is all you need to know about me, other than I am a Jounin at the Village Hidden in Glacier."

The girl went next "They call me Ice Girl. I am a Genin from the Village Hidden in Glacier as well."

The boy went next. He was silent at first, but mumbled "I'm Fallen. I am a part, crow, demon, and white wolf. I am also a Genin ninja from Glacier." He crossed his arms and looked away.

The green eyed boy looked confused. "What are these 'Jounin' and 'Genin' that you speak of"?

The team looked at each other, then back at the green eyed boy. Vizues spoke up "That's none of your concern. What is your name"?

The green eyed boy gave them a motion to hold on. He went up into his tree and came back down with a scroll and the name card he kept. "I had these when I was born" The green eyed boy said.

The team took the card only. They looked at it. Ice Girl spoke up. "Your name is Chakra Se… Senomi"?

Chakra shrugged "I guess… and this is my pet wolf" Chakra nods towards the wolf pup sitting at his side, "his name is Claw". Vizues took the scroll, then gave it back. "That is your property". Chakra looked at it to find out that it had the same writing as the note card did. The scroll was for him only. Chakra spoke up, "I don't know what all the symbols and things mean".

Vizues looked at Chakra. "Would… would you like to join us? Become a ninja and learn how to fight? We could really use some more students" Vizues waited for an answer.

Chakra pondered this _If I stay here, I can be with the wolves, and be alone. But if I join them, Claw and I could start a new life._

Chakra nodded "I'll… I mean, we'll join". Vizues looked slightly relieved. "Good" Vizues said "Me and Ice will go ahead. Fallen, you stay with him on the ground and make sure he and Claw keep up". Vizues and Ice Girl disappeared.

_This is it _Chakra thought. _My new life… as a ninja!_ Chakra had heard of them before, but he thought they were just tales parents told their kids so they could have something to believe in… that is until now. Once he gathered what little cloths and blankets he had, he and Claw ran alongside Fallen. He had joined the Village Hidden in the Glaciers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

Chakra ran beside Fallen with ease. He had done this a thousand times in his morning excursuses with Claw in the forest. They always took an early morning run through the forest. This was like every other morning.

Fallen looked slightly annoyed. He thought he would have to make Chakra and Claw keep up with him. It was almost the opposite. Chakra and Claw didn't break a sweat, but Fallen had never come this way before…

Vizues and Ice stayed above them, jumping from branch to branch with ease. _How do they do that so quickly?_ Chakra wondered as he kept running.

The group arrived at the gates of a large village. They had to walk up a man paved path of a huge glacier. Guards with the same flack jackets as Vizues had on stood guard. Once they saw the group, he nodded and opened the door, then suddenly had a curious look on his face. "Who are the extras"? the man asked. _Extras… I'll show you extras!_ Chakra reached for the hilt of his dagger, but Vizues gave him a stare that could cut through the white steel on his dagger. "He was the cause of the smoke in the forest. He's been living alone with the wolves out there for 10 years. I'm surprised he wasn't eaten or didn't starve to death" Vizues sighed with a hint of impressiveness on her voice.

The man spoke no more, and the group walked right on through. Vizues suddenly stopped and looked at Fallen and Ice "We are going to the Kage's office. Once you guys collect your pay, go and rest up at home. Chakra and I will stay and talk to him about him taking a position as an academy student". Fallen and Ice nodded and followed Vizues to the Kage's office.

The group walked past 2 guards standing at attention at the buildings door. Both men had the same flack as a lot of the people wore. They nodded without question and let them pass.

Vizues and the rest of them walked down the hallway to the door at the end. Vizues knocked. "Come in" a stern yet kind male voice said from behind. Vizues turned the knob and opened the door.

A very strong looking man sat behind a desk, piles of paper piled on top of it. He looked up from the work he was doing and met Vizues's gaze. He smiled slightly, but have nothing away. "Hello Vizues" he then spotted Chakra and Claw, "I guess your mission was a success"?

Vizues nodded "Yes Lord Kage. We found this boy living in a tree house in the forest a couple of miles from here. He's lived there for 10 years. He lived with a bunch of wolves… anyway…" Vizues points at Chakra " His name is Chakra Senomi, and that is his wolf, Claw" Vizues points to Claw.

A cough came from Ice's direction. The Kage looked at Iced. "Do you have something to say"? Iced looked at him and gave him a polite bow. "Sorry Desu-sama. Me and Fallen would like to collect our pay and head back to our houses, if that is okay" She looks down.

Desu smiled. "Ah kids… always in a hurry" he said. He grabbed 3 small pouches and threw two of them to the Genin, one each. "Your payment is 250 ryo. Dismissed". Fallen and Iced walked out of the door, bowing as they exited.

Desu looked back at Vizues and Chakra. Vizues spoke up. "Chakra would like to join our village". Desu glared at Chakra. "Are you ready to take on the responsibility of becoming a part of this village? To serve this village, even at the cost of your life"?

Chakra looked down, and Vizues widened her eyes slightly _He probably wouldn't give his _life _for a village he just heard of_ Vizues thought. But when she looked at him, his eyes were full of determination. Chakra nodded "Yes, I will" He bowed.

Desu nodded with satisfaction. "Then starting tomorrow, you will begin in the Ninja Academy. Do you have any skills"? Desu asked politely. Chakra looked at his dagger. "I can use this pretty well… and I'm a good swimmer, climber, runner, and jumper… um" Chakra put his finger to his lip and thought, "I think that's it… oh"! Chakra got out his scroll and handed it to Desu, "I don't know what they mean, but the writing looks like it pertains to things a normal person couldn't do" Chakra waited.

Desu looked at the inside of the scroll, he smiled. "These are called jutsu" He smiled at Chakra "and I've never seen them, so your family must have let them. Every family usually has it's own set of specified jutsu. These are wolf type jutsus. So you and your biological family are wolf related ninja" he explained.

Chakra didn't follow any of this, but he nodded. Desu handed the scroll back to him. "Don't worry, you'll get everything once you go to the Ninja Academy" Desu said. Chakra bowed his head. Desu threw the last bag of money to Vizues. "There is your payment as well. Vizues, find him a hut to stay in until he get's enough money to buy a apartment… dismissed". Vizues and Chakra bowed, and they all left. _The Ninja Academy!_ Chakra thought, _what's it going to be like?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 4: The Academy Begins!

The next morning, after Vizues had taken him to the Academy Student hut park, Chakra picked a hut and settled in. Compared to his other home, this was paradise. It had a bed, and a little freezer with a few things of milk, bread, and meat in it. _Wow _Chakra thought, _this is… amazing!_ Chakra packed away what he had. He put the blanket on the bed, put his cloths in the corner, and put on the new cloths given to him.

Once he was done, he started to go out the door, then looked back at Claw following him. "Stay here today Claw" Chakra said. He petted him on the head and left for the Academy.

He arrived at a big building with many windows. Kids about his age were outside throwing what looked like little stars at the wall, targets posted on the walls. Others were forming signs with their hands, and doing incredible things. Chakra kept his head low and walked through the academy doors.

A huge hallway met him as he closed the door behind him. He walked on, trying to find his class. An older man walked up. "Are you lost"? the man asked. Chakra nodded. "Yes… could you point me to… room 126"? Chakra asked. The man nodded and walked him to his class.

The man closed the door behind him as Chakra was nudged into the class. The whole room seemed to be staring at him. The woman at the front looked at him and smiled. "You must be Chakra Senomi… correct"? the woman asked. Chakra nodded. He was trying to find a place to sit, when 2 people waved at him. They motioned him to come and sit with him, so he did.

"Hi"! the first kid said, "I'm Hanyo. This is Lady Eden, not to be confused with Eden, who is a higher ranking ninja in the village". He smiled and held out his hand. Chakra shook his hand, then gently shook the girls.

"Okay, quiet down" The woman in front said, "Today, we're going to decide what each student is going to specialize in. Before we do that, you must learn the differences". The teacher pointed at the board. "First, there is the simpler type of fighting, Taijutsu. Taijustu is the art of physical and close combat fighting. It's hand to hand, using no weapons, no chakra. Chakra, by the way, is the life energy that is used to power jutsu. Jutsu are figurative weapons in a ninja's arsenal. Anyway, next is Ninjustu. Ninjustu uses your chakra, things around you, elements, and animals to do your fighting. For example, the clone jutsu, which all of you will learn eventually, is a jutsu used to make copies of yourself. This requires chakra, as does any jutsu. The more chakra it used, the more powerful the jutsu usually is".

"Next is Genjutsu. Genjutsu is a branch of Ninjutsu. It is the art of casting illusions on your opponent. The user uses chakra to bend the targets senses to his whim. You will learn more of these jutsu as a Genin".

"Last but now least is Weapons. Those are self explanatory. Any questions"? Everyone seemed to understand. Chakra raised his hand. The teacher looked at him. "Yes Chakra"? Chakra felt nervous, but questioned. "How do you activate specific jutsus"? The teacher seemed surprised he was thinking that far. "You'll learn that later" the teacher said. Chakra nodded and blushed. He felt stupid.

"Okay, you'll be paired off into 3 person cells. This is how normal ninja are paired off. Okay…" The teacher started naming off names of people. She then got to Chakra's name. "Chakra… you and your friends seem comfortable with each other. Lady Eden, HanyoIgunashi, and Chakra Senomi. You are a team". She finished off the list, and then started asking what every squad's persons wanted to specialize in. She got to Chakra and his squad. "Squad…" she looked at her clipboard "18. What would you like to specialize in? Remember, you must learn 3 basic Ninjutsu to pass the course. You must also study hard, and have plenty of experience. This is for future reference"

Chakra thought for a while. He thought that Genjutsu sounded good right off the bat. But he also wanted to work with his hands. Taijutsu… he would know a little bit of everything, but Taijutsu and Genjutsu sounded the most fun. "Ma'am, I would like Taijutsu and Genjustu". The teacher looked shocked, again. "Okay, a hybrid. This means you'll have to work twice as hard. But the benefits are great. Good choice". She walked to Hanyo and Lady Eden.

After she had asked everybody, she dismissed class for the day. Chakra stayed after. "Ma'am, what can I do to earn money around here"? The teacher didn't look surprised this time. "You can fight in the Battle Arena and run errands for people in the village. Since your fighting skills aren't developed yet, I suggest doing errands" the teacher smiled.

Chakra bowed "Thank you sensei" He walked out of the class. He then headed out of the academy. He put his things away, all except for his scroll and his dagger. Claw wagged his tail happily as he saw his master. Claw joined Chakra in a day of running errands. He earned 3000 ryo total by the end of the evening. He was barely able to move a finger. But with this money, he bought a Large Apartment. When he moved in, Chakra felt more at home. So he slept for a couple of hours. Once he woke up again, he felt refreshed and ready to go again.

But Chakra knew it was too late to run errands. So he decided to try one thing. The moon was high, and he knew this would be the right time.

A small tavern was silhouetted over the horizon, the moon high in the sky. He started walking towards it. He wondered if he would get the info he needed in there.

As Claw walked by him, they saw all sorts of people through the window. _Will these people like me?_ Chakra thought. _I guess there is only one way to find out._ Chakra walked up to the door. He and Claw were about to either be fully accepted by the people of Glacier, or totally rejected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 5: The Tavern

Chakra entered the tavern along with Claw. People are talking and acting nuts, just like normal people in a tavern would. Chakra sat alone at a table by the window with Claw. Chakra thought he might like some rice with boar meat. As soon as he thought this, it appeared right in front of him. He opened his eyes in surprise. _This place is special…very special._ Chakra thought. He ate his rice and boar meat.

Claw made some rabbit meat appear and he gobbled that down in a flash. They sat there for a while. Then, Lady Eden came and sat at a place beside him. She didn't speak.

Chakra coughed. "Um…. Something wrong Lady Eden"? Chakra asked. Lady Eden smiles and shook her head "Not at all" she said, "just tired. Don't be surprised if some people act like that." Chakra nodded at her.

The door to the tavern opened and Hanyo came in. He smiled and seemed happy as usual. He sat where Lady and Chakra were. "Hi Chakra! Nice night huh"? Chakra smiled. "Yeah…. I've been doing errands all day, but I finally bought an apartment". Hanyo and Lady both said at the same time "Congrats".

Chakra saw a couple of Genin taking bottles of sake and other alcohol. No one looked worried. Chakra was confused by this. "Why isn't anyone taking the drinks away from them"? Chakra asked. Hanyo and Lady smiled at them. Lady answered. "Any person who tries to drink in here who isn't Chuunin level will end up drinking stagnant water. The alcohol just turns into it as soon as it goes into their mouth. It's just part of the tavern. Also, the tavern is indestructible. It cleans itself, and takes care of its self. It's just part of the mystery of all the taverns in this land". Lady drank some tea she had. Chakra looked surprised. "There are other villages like this"? Chakra asked. Hanyo nodded. "Yeah" he said, "there are more. Current, Shroud, Silence, Konoki, Shine, and Horizon. Current is our mortal enemy. Everyone kind of is, but Current always comes here to raid. So we consider them our enemy".

Chakra was overwhelmed. There was so much he had to learn. But he was willing to learn all he could. Ninja way was pretty strange to him, but he would learn at all costs. Besides… being a ninja just sounded… fun.

Chakra's eyes were beginning to feel heavy. He looked up at Lady and Hanyo. "I think I'm gonna go. I'm getting pretty sleepy". With that, he waved goodbye to his new friends and walked out of the tavern, Claw right at his heels. As he went down the path to get home, he saw other ninja walking around, training, even fighting off 1 or 2 raiders. But he didn't have the energy to complicate himself with that.

As he opened the door to his apartment, he put his gear on the floor, stripped off his ninja belt, his ripped sleeve red shirt, his black long pants, and his gloves. All the way down to his shorts, then fell into bed. Claw jumped up and made a spot. Within a few seconds, he was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 6: Training and Fighting

The next morning Chakra went to his next class in the Academy. He had his dagger, his scroll, and some paper for notes. He had learned so much the day before; he had to write it down early that morning to remember it all.

As Chakra entered the classroom, the bell rang for the class to start. The same woman stepped to the board. "Okay you guys, today, you must learn your 3 required jutsu for Academy Students. They are, Replacement Jutsu, Clone Jutsu, and Transformation Jutsu."

"Okay, lets start with Clone Jutsu. We talked about it yesterday. It is a jutsu that allows the user to use chakra to create clones of himself. This may be used for reconnaissance, but it is generally used to confuse your opponent".

"The Transformation Jutsu is used for the confusion of the opponent. But it is used more to escape without being noticed. The user uses chakra to create an exact image of whatever you want to disguise yourself as".

"Last but not least, the Replacement Jutsu. This is used to escape injury. You use chakra to physically replace yourself with a close by object, such as a log or a small boulder… Okay, any questions"? Nobody raised their hand.

"Okay" the teacher said, "Let's go outside and work on those jutsu". All the Academy Students in the classroom filed out and went outside to the training grounds. Hanyo, Lady Eden, and Chakra walked together.

The sensei stopped them once they got to the open field in the back of the Academy. "Okay, we'll try the Clone Jutsu first. The correct technique is simple. First you concentrate chakra all over the outside of your body, like so…" A slight blue glow could be seen around her. "Next, you take that chakra, keep every form and shape you can, then put it beside you and put one smaller burst of chakra into it. It doesn't take as much chakra as it sounds like. Okay, who wants to go first"?

Chakra stood still. He wanted to see it done first, and then try, but when he looked behind him, everyone else had stepped back. "Chakra… good" The teacher said. Chakra stepped forward a couple of steps, then looked at his sensei. She smiled at him. "Just make the sign with your hands I showed you guys". She made the sign one more time.

Chakra made the sign, and felt a warm feeling in his belly. He then concentrated that warm feeling all over his body. It felt good to him. He then made it squeeze over his body, getting every detail and crevice of his body. The quickly made 2 copies of it, put them beside him, and shot chakra through them. "Clone Jutsu!" Chakra yelled. A poof of smoke appeared. 2 exact copies of him stood before the class. "2 clones, well done Chakra. You will go far in the Academy if you keep this up". His sensei smiled at him and patted him on the back. The clones poofed away and he went back with his classmates. He felt… great! He had done his first jutsu!

The day rolled on and on. The rest of the classmates did the Clone Jutsu successfully except for a couple of students. They then tried the Replacement Jutsu. Less people got this right, but Chakra and his squad did it correctly.

Lunch came, and Chakra was served rice and bread. He slowly ate his bread, when another of his classmates came up and tipped his rice all over him. "You little punk… some of us have been here longer than you, and you get everything right the first time… you must be cheating". Chakra looked up to see it was Anthony K. He had done one of the worst jobs of the class.

Chakra looked at him "I just did what sensei told us. Please, I don't want any trouble…" Chakra held his hands up.

Anthony pushed him. "If your so sorry, then bow down and say that your weaker than me". He smiled at this. Chakra felt chakra swirling inside him. He transferred it to his fist. Before Chakra could do anything, Anthony kicked him backwards. Chakra thought quick. "Replacement Jutsu"! Chakra disappeared in a poof of smoke, a log taking his place. Anthony looked around, looking for him.

Chakra was behind him, and he transferred more chakra into his right arm and fist. Anthony looked around, and Chakra punched him in the cheek. Anthony flew 10 feet in the air, then landed hard on the ground, out cold.

The teacher came running. "What is the meaning of this"?! sensei exclaimed, looking around at all the students. Hanyo and Lady stepped up. Lady spoke. "Sensei, Chakra was eating, and…" she repeated the whole story to the teacher. The teacher looked at Chakra. "Well… it seems you have natural fighting ability. Very well… you are off the hook… for now. Do it again, and you will do 50 laps around the Academy… on your hands! Understand"? the sensei looked at Chakra. Chakra nodded and bowed. "I'm sorry".

After lunch, and Anthony was sent to the hospital, Chakra and his classmates went back to train their Transformation Jutsu. Again, it was difficult, but Chakra and Hanyo got it with a few others. Lady needed more help, but she got it later.

As the day ended, Chakra was walking home. _Only a couple more years training._ Chakra thought.

That night, he got home, took a bath, got a quick bite of bread and rice, and slept for hours before the morning came. And he did this routine for 3 more years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 7: Becoming a Genin

Every Academy Student was gathered in the classroom, and the air was full of tension. For some reason, Lady and Hanyo hadn't shown up. Chakra was more nervous than ever without them. But he had studied hard, fought a few battles, and had trained his jutsus to perfection. Now all he had to do was prove himself to the sensei, and he could become a real ninja!

The sensei started to hand out the test. Chakra grabbed his pencil and looked at the questions.

Chakra wrote down the answers he knew were right. _This test is easy_ Chakra thought. He finished before anyone else. He walked up the sensei's desk and handed in the paper. She nodded and smiled. Chakra walked back to his desk.

After everyone was done, Chakra got his paper back. It was not the highest score, but all the battle tactic questions were right on. All the technical stuff, however, were off by a little. The teacher said that he had the makings of a fine tactical ninja.

When everyone had gotten their tests back, they went out to the training field again. This time, they would show their jutsus. If they passed this, they would officially become Genin. A few students went up first, including Anthony. They all passed with flying colors. Anthony had obviously been practicing.

When Chakra was called up, the teacher didn't act nice like she did the first time he tried this. She just looked at him sternly. "Do, the Clone Jutsu" she barked. Chakra nodded, and went through all the steps. "Clone Jutsu"! Chakra yelled. A puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, 3 clones were beside him. The sensei simply nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. "Do, the Replacement Jutsu" she ordered. A log was placed a few places behind him. A shuriken was thrown at him, and as it hit, he replaced himself with the log, Chakra safe in a tree above. The sensei wrote more on her clipboard. "Do, the Transformation Jutsu" she said. Chakra nodded and concentrated. He transformed into a flawless version of the teacher. She wrote a couple more notes on her clipboard, then patted Chakra on the back as he transformed back into himself and walked back to his classmates.

After a few more hours, the test was over. Chakra was breathing heavily as he made his way to the front of the line to be told if he would become a Genin or not. This was it, the moment of truth.

Chakra stepped forward to the sensei. She looked at him seriously for a moment, then smiled and handed him a headband. "Congratulations" she said warmly, "you're now a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Glaciers. I'm proud of you. I knew you would go far". She hugged him, and he blushed. Then he walked away, all of his energy rushing through him. _I AM a Genin. I wonder who my squad will be._ Chakra wondered.

The next morning, Chakra had a note on his door. He read it out loud. _Chakra, your new squad has been assigned to you. Meet them at the tavern at 12 today._ Chakra thought. _No one signed it… I guess it was a regular Chuunin or something._ Chakra kept the note in his pocket. He looked at the clock. 11:55 a.m. Chakra widened his eyes. _Crap, I'm going to be late!_ Chakra got his ninja gear on, his new headband and his new leather gauntlets from the sensei at the academy. Claw followed him out the door as he closed it.

Chakra ran as fast as he could. Since his training at the academy, he had learned to control his chakra and make hand signs. He controlled his chakra to his feet and made himself run at an incredible speed. Dust formed in clouds behind him as he ran.

When he reached the tavern his hand stopped at the door knob. _I hope they like me._ Chakra thought. Claw nudged him forward. Chakra turned the knob and went in.

The tavern was full of people as usual, drinking sake, talking about ridiculous training stories and people they wanted to kill in other villages. Chakra had come here many times now, so he was used to it.

A woman, girl, and boy were sitting in a booth not far from Chakra. He looked and saw that it was Vizues, Icegirl, and Fallen. He walked over to them. "Hi guys… look" Chakra pointed at his headband, "I'm a Genin now". Chakra smiled at them. Vizues looked at him. "Were you told to meet here with someone"? Vizues asked. Chakra nodded. She smiled. "Welcome to our team". Chakra was confused. Fallen, Icegirl, and Vizues were his squad?! Chakra smiled and nodded at them. "Thank you for the opportunity to be with you guys. I will train hard sensei". Chakra bowed to Vizues. Vizues patted his head and smiled "I know you'll do your best" She smiled at him. "Okay, I have to go on a mission, so you guys get to know each other. Be nice guys" She vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ice girl got up. "Well… you know me…" she just stood there. Chakra smiled "I'm glad I know you…. You look quite strong". She smiled and walked over to one of her friends. Fallen poofed to the roof. Chakra poofed up there with him. "So…. Fallen…. what do you specialize in"? Chakra asked. Fallen surprisingly smiled at him. "I use Taijutsu" he replied. Chakra smiled back. "I plan to use Taijutsu and Genjutsu. That way I balance out my chakra and muscle use" Chakra said.

Fallen nodded "That's good" he drank something out of a cup in his hand. Chakra was curious. "What is that"? Chakra asked. Fallen looked at him. "It's called Blood Tea. It's my special recipe. Want some"? he offered, holding up the cup. Chakra shook his head. "No thanks" he replied. Chakra jumped down and went back inside the tavern. He sat in a chair. Suddenly, Hanyo and Lady walked in. They sat next to him. Chakra felt a little anger inside him. "Where were you guys"?! Chakra asked. Hanyo and Lady looked at each other, and then back at him. "We don't want to leave yet. We think we need to train more before we go Genin". They looked down at the floor. "We weren't ready". they both said together.

Chakra only nodded "That's your decision" He smiled. They both nodded. "Now" Lady said "you have to train your defenses, your strength, your speed… you also have to have high willpower, good intelligence, and you have to specialize in something…. And you said Genjutsu and Taijutsu, right"? Lady asked. Chakra nodded. "I'll have to train with Vizues sensei when I can" he said. _Ah, life as a Genin _Chakra thought. He smiled. _This is going to be fun._


	8. Chapter 8

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 8: The Tea Master of Glacier.

Chakra sat with Hanyo and Lady in the both, discussing training options. Lady loved to train defense. That's all she was focusing on. "So you should train all your defenses" She said "that way, you'll be ready for all types of attacks". She smiled, then continue to talk.

Suddenly, the door to the tavern opened. A man entered, flack jacket on. _He's obviously at least at the Chuunin level _Chakra thought. The man had a headband on him, along with a strange pot on his back with cups. _What kind of ninja carries a pot and cups on his back?_ Chakra wondered. Chakra excused himself from the both after Hanyo and Lady got into a fight about what was a better thing to train, defense or offense.

Chakra walked up to the strange ninja. "Excuse me…I'm Chakra… I was just wondering… why do you carry those pots and cups on your back? Doesn't that hinder your training and raiding"? Chakra asked.

The man looked at him and smiled "Ah, a Genin. I like the fact that you asked. I am the Tea Master of Glacier. I make new teas for people to try. Oh… sorry, I didn't introduce myself… I'm T Reaper, but people just call me Reaper." He held out his hand. Chakra took it and shook it. "So would you like to try my Blue Flame Tea"? Reaper asked. Chakra wasn't sure. "What is it"? Chakra asked. "It's a tea that, when brewed, dispels a blue flame. It's always hot, no matter what, and slightly spicy". Reaper got out his pot. He turned the pot on, and a flame was made under the pot. Reaper put in water, tea leaves, and a sweet smelling spice. He then stirred it gently. Suddenly, a blue flame came to the top of the pot and stayed there, burning.

After a few minutes, Reaper got a cup and poured some of the pot inside the cup and gave it to Chakra. "Try this" Reaper said. Chakra took the cup and took a sip. His eyes got wide. _Wow! This is awesome!_ Chakra thought. "Excellent" Chakra said, "no wonder you're the Tea Master". Reaper smiled at this. "Why thank you. You know, I could teach you how to be a Tea Master, if you want"? Reaper said. Chakra thought. _I am wanting to know how he did that…and I could always train before and after our sessions._ Chakra finally nodded at him. "Sure. I would love to learn. I've always liked tea". Reaper smiled at him. "Good. You're now my apprentice. Meet me here in the evening every day. That will give you time to train". Chakra nodded and walked out of the tavern. _Wow… first I become a ninja, and now an apprentice of a Tea Master_ Chakra thought.

The next day, after Chakra had heard that Vizues had gotten off her mission, Chakra walked up to her in the town center. She was talking with another Jounin. Chakra felt very awkward to go up to her when she was talking, but he ended up not having to. Vizues excused herself from her friend and came up to him. Chakra breathed a quiet sigh. Vizues came up to him and asked "Can I help you with something Chakra"? Chakra came right out with his question. "Vizues sensei, could you teach me a Genjutsu technique… if you don't mind" Chakra lowered his head, expecting a no from her. Chakra expected her to say she had another important mission to go on, or training to do. The exact opposite happened. She smiles and put her arm around him. "I'll be glad to teach you some Genjutsu techniques. Come with me". She ran towards the public training grounds. Chakra ran right along side her.

They arrived at the training field a few minutes later. No one else was there. Vizues stood across from Chakra. She smiled. "Before I teach you any Genjutsu, I want to evaluate your fighting skills. You may use your dagger if you want." She just stood there, "okay, come get me". Chakra was confused for a second. He didn't know any jutsu he could use against her effectively, and he was completely out ranked. How would he ever even touch her? _I guess I'll just have to try my best_ Chakra thought.

Chakra's face turned into that of a determined fighter. He quickly unsheathed his Wolf's Fang Dagger and ran at his full speed. He held it out in a attacking manner, ready to slash her. Vizues knew what he was going to do, and she sidestepped him quickly, pushing him forward. He stumbled forward, but quickly gained back his balance. He ran at her again. This time, he weaved a couple of hand signs. "Clone Jutsu"! 2 clones appeared beside him. The clones rushed forward and attacked her for a second. They quickly poofed away as she stabbed them with 2 kunai knives. Vizues looked to see where Chakra was, but she couldn't see him. A shadow was getting bigger around Vizues. Vizues looked up and saw Chakra with his dagger out held.

Chakra slashed downward, and Vizues blocked with her kunai. "Not bad" Vizues commented. Chakra didn't reply, but simply landed in front of her. He started slashing and stabbing wildly, but Vizues blocked and parried all his moves with perfectly practiced skill. She then grabbed the arm that Chakra held the blade in, twisted it behind his back, grabbed the dagger and held it to Chakra's neck. "You did well for the first actual fight you've ever had". Vizues let him go, giving his dagger back. Chakra sheathed his dagger, disappointed by his performance. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Chakra looked up, and Vizues was smiling down at him. "Don't be so down. That's what training is for". She walked across from him again. "Okay, let's start your training. Genjustu is…" she started to explain what Genjutsu was. Chakra listened attentively, but he was ready to learn a new jutsu.


	9. Chapter 9

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 9: Chakra Travels to the Old Cabin

Chakra visited the tavern the next day after Vizues had trained with him. He only learned more chakra control. Vizues had said that she would teach Chakra some actual jutsu after he learned his chakra control. He had practiced his chakra control all night, and came to find out that he was a natural. He made his chakra form into his right hand, then his left, then his feet, then into his leg muscles, then into his arm muscles. This was the routine Vizues had said to practice, so he did so many times until his chakra was almost all used up.

As he entered the tavern, people greeted him. He was now known by a good group of people in Glacier. Hurricane was always a friendly Special Jounin. He always gave him good suggestions when Chakra talked about training, which included battle moves and basic weapon training. "The dagger you have is special. I can tell by the way it's made" Hurricane had said one day, "it probably had special qualities. Maybe you should try transmitting chakra through it one day. Maybe something will happen."

"Hello Chakra" Chakra turned to see Hurricane sitting at the bar. Chakra sat by him "Hello Hurricane, how goes raiding and training"? Chakra asked. Hurricane smiled back. "Very well Chakra, thanks for asking. How did training with Vizues go today"? Hurricane asked. Chakra nodded "She told me to practice my chakra control, and I'm very good at it" Chakra replied. Hurricane patted him on the back. "Congrats… that's a very good quality to have". Hurricane turned to talk with another friend.

Chakra took that as a signs to leave him alone, so he got away from the bar and sat at the same table as a Jounin. He had seen him in here before, but never said anything to him. Chakra met his look for a second and smiled. "I'm Chakra… what's your name"? Chakra asked. The Jounin looked at him, and in a calm, cool voice he said, "My name is Osceolokai, but you can call me Osc" the Jounin replied. Chakra nodded and looked away. Osceolokai gave him a curious look. "Have you been to the Old Cabin yet Chakra"? Osc asked. Chakra was flabbergasted. He had never heard of such a place. He shook his head. Osc sighed, "You need to go there to find out if you have a hidden bloodline inside of you…. every Genin goes. You must go to the coordinates 12, 6. Here, I'll give you a map of the whole land". Osc handed him a ragged looking scroll from his ninja belt. Chakra opened it, and it showed all of the villages splayed out all over the scroll. It included Phantom Peak, Horizon, the Wasteland Ramen Shop, the Casino, and the place where Osc was talking about, the Old Cabin.

Chakra memorized where the place was, then slipped the scroll in his ninja belt, beside his jutsu scroll. "Thank you Osc. I will never forget this". Osc just have him a curt nod in reply.

Chakra got up from the booth and walked out the door, saying bye to everyone as he left. Chakra headed to his apartment to pack a traveling bag. _It will take me at least 5 days getting there in back, and that includes any type of stops, like a rogue ninja or a rabid animal_ Chakra thought. He got to his apartment to be greeted by Claw. Chakra went to his room and began to back cloths, food pellets, dog food pellets for Claw, and water rations. He would need all he could pack.

Once Chakra packed his bag, he went to bed. _I'll leave in the morning, that way I can get a fresh start, and Claw will be fully rested_ Chakra thought. He went to bed, but sleep didn't come easy. He thought about what it would be like. This was the first time he had traveled outside Glacier territory. He could bump into other ninja. He might be killed! But eventually, sleep finally took Chakra in its cold clutches.

Chakra sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. Nightmares of strong ninja attacking him on his path haunted him. He looked out his apartment window, and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. _I might as well just go now. That way I can be back earlier_ Chakra thought. Chakra woke Claw up so he could be ready to leave in a few minutes.

Chakra fixed Claw a bowl of boar meat. He also made himself a plate of ramen, gulping it down quickly. Claw gobbled his food down in a flash. After a few minutes of more preparation, Chakra grabbed his bag, and he and Claw left.

After Chakra locked the door, he started running in the direction he needed to go, Claw at his heels. They ran down the path from his apartment which leads towards the Northern Gate of the village. He needed to travel 9 miles north of the village, then 4 miles east from that point.

As Chakra got to the Northern Gate, he stopped. Standing guard at the gate was Angel of Darkness, or at least that was his nickname. He had dark hair and was slightly thin. He didn't look like he had much muscle, but Chakra had learned never to underestimate a ninja. Angel looked down and saw Chakra waiting. "What's your purpose for leaving Genin"? Angel questioned. Chakra retorted the fact that he was being called by his general rank instead of his name. He glared at the Chuunin. "I'm heading to the Old Cabin at coordinates 12, 6. I need to see if their is a bloodline inside of me" Chakra said in a blunt tone. Angel nodded and smiled. "Okay Genin….lighten up by the way…" and with that, Angel opened the gate. Chakra nodded his thanks in return and headed north.

As Chakra and Claw ran at full speed north, Chakra had the strangest feeling that he was being followed. He looked over his shoulder, but nothing was there. So he kept his eyes ahead, pushing the nagging feeling into the depths of his mind. _It must be my body's response to traveling so far… like a precaution reflex_ Chakra thought. As Chakra traveled farther though, the feeling just got stronger and stronger.

Finally, after the feeling became a throbbing feeling in his head, he stopped and looked around. No one was around. He suddenly thought something. _Maybe, if I apply my chakra to my ears, and close my eyes, I can heighten my hearing senses enough to sense a heartbeat, or breathing_. Chakra did just that. He closed his eyes, and then concentrated his chakra into his ears. Suddenly, every sound he normally heard was amplified ten fold. He heard birds flapping up ahead as if he was flying with them. He heard the air moving by his ears, and not just one human heartbeat, but three.

Chakra let the control of his chakra go, and opened his eyes. He turned around and put his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Come out, whoever you are. I know your there". Three figures stepped out from behind a nearby boulder. It was Fallen, Icegirl, and Hurricane. "I recruited them to follow you and make sure you were okay" Hurricane said, "Leaving the village alone is not only stupid, but irresponsible. What if you got killed"? Chakra met his gaze. "Claw is with me. He would've gone back to the village and warned somebody. He's not stupid". Chakra looked down at Claw. Claw returned his look with that of a happy kid, his tail wagging. Then he looked back up at Hurricane. "You don't have to follow me".

Hurricane glared at him. "We will follow you until you get to the cabin, then we will escort you home, okay"? Hurricane said. Chakra nodded. Hurricane smiled back "Good, now let's go" Hurricane jumped in front of them and ran quickly, Fallen, Icegirl, and Chakra right behind him.

For about three days, nothing went wrong. They would set up their tents and fire, eat and enjoy the stars, then go to bed. They would then wake up the next morning, eat breakfast, pack up, and head off again. Chakra never got the feeling of being followed again.

But on the fourth day, Chakra's feelings came back. Chakra looked over at Hurricane to see if he felt it too, but instead of a look, he quickly looked back at Chakra, eyes widened with fear "CHAKRA, GET DOWN"! Hurricane tackled Chakra to the ground. A second later, a kunai flew right were Chakra's head could've been. The enemy quickly lost the element of surprise, so they showed their faces very quickly. 4 ninja, 3 Genin and 1 Special Jounin appeared in front of the Glacier team.

Chakra looked at their headbands. They had a different design on them then Glacier's headbands did. _Are these other ninjas from another village?_ Chakra wondered. His question was soon answered by an angered voice from Hurricane. "Currations… guys, prepare for a fight".

Chakra gasped aloud. _I don't know any jutsu of my own other than the ones I used in the Academy! How will I defeat a Current ninja?!_ Chakra thought. Chakra held his dagger's hilt.

The Currations suddenly attacked. Hurricane fought the Special Jounin, and Fallen, Ice, and Chakra took on the other Genin. Chakra looked at the Curration ahead of him. All Chakra could see in his eyes was bloodlust. Chakra took a step back. As soon as that happened, the Genin charged at Chakra.

Chakra acted quickly. He took out his dagger and ran at him. The Genin weaved hand signs and shouted "Ninja Art: Thunder Roar"! The Genin then roared with incredible sound. The sound started to hurt Chakra's ears and blow him back. Chakra had one shot at what he was about to do.

Chakra threw the dagger, which missed the Genin. The Genin smiled as he continued his jutsu. Chakra then disappeared. The Genin looked astonished at Chakra's speed. Chakra then reappeared behind the Genin, caught his dagger, and stabbed him in the spine. Then, Chakra remembered what Hurricane had said just the day before. _Maybe you should try transmitting chakra through the dagger_.

Chakra did just that. He focused his chakra through the dagger. And the results were amazing.

The Genin suddenly stiffened up, as if paralyzed. Chakra saw an ice mist coming from the dagger. His chakra had turned into ice in his opponent's body! Chakra kept putting more chakra into it. The ice reached the Curration Genin's spine, and he fell, dead. Chakra breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked at his teammates.

Ice had already finished off her Genin by using her kunai to stab her. Fallen delivered a very heavy punch to the opponents chest, then he yelled "Rib Shot"! Chakra heard cracking. The opponent staggered back. Then, Fallen started to wail randomly at the opponent. The opponent took every blow, then fell, also dead.

When Chakra looked over at the 2 Special Jounins fighting, he saw a wondrous fight.

The Special Jounin that was fighting Hurricane weaved hand signs. "Ninja Art: Glacier Crush"! A huge mass of ice was beginning to form above Hurricane. Hurricane jumped out of the way before the mass dropped on him. I could've crushed him.

Hurricane smiled. "Time to use _my _special jutsu". He cut his wrist, mixing the blood with his chakra. It turns into a sphere above his hand, and he hurled it at the Special Jounin. Hurricane yelled "Destruction Orb"!. The Special Jounin was hit full force with it, and it exploded on contact. He fell back to the ground. He slowly got up, collected the dead Genins' bodies and disappeared out of sight.

Hurricane came back to his group of Genin. "You guys okay"? Hurricane asked. They all nodded except Ice. She had a nasty cut to her ribs. Hurricane looked at it. "It looks pretty deep", Hurricane said, then he turned to Fallen, "Fallen, I need you to take Ice back to the village. I'll stay with Chakra until we get back". With that, Hurricane and Chakra started walking. Fallen only nodded and picked Ice off her feet, and disappeared.

Chakra looked up at Hurricane. "What was that jutsu you used"? Chakra asked. Hurricane kept his eyes fixed ahead of him. Finally, after a few moments, he replied with a stern face, "It's a forbidden technique called Destruction Orb. Very few know it. I use a mixture of my blood and chakra. That combination, when formed in pressurized and concentrated amounts, can make a deadly impact. The Special Jounin is probably going to be out of fighting for a while".

Chakra was amazed at this, but he didn't ask any more questions after that. They just kept walking.

On the fifth evening of being gone, Chakra and Hurricane reached their destination. It was an old and run-down looking log cabin. It looked deserted. Hurricane stopped at the front of it. "You must go in alone and see the old lady inside. I cannot go with you… I'll watch after Claw for you". With that, he pushed Chakra forward, and he stepped inside. Chakra heard Claw moan as his master went out of sight, but Chakra pushed away the feeling of comforting his dog. He had to do this.

Inside the cabin, a simple table, bed, and chair could be seen. An old woman was sitting in the chair, reading a scroll. She was ragged looking, well into her 70's with long fingernails and pale skin. Chakra just coughed slightly.

The old woman looked up at him and sighed. "Another Genin, right"? Her voice was shrill and cold, but Chakra took no notice of it. He nodded sternly, "Yes" Chakra said, "if you don't mind, I would like to see if I have a bloodline".

The old woman stared at him for a few minutes, and then sighed. "Come on" she said as she gestured for him to follow her. He did so, weary.

All of a sudden, she pounded the wall once with her fist. It slide open to reveal a dark room with an eerie blue glow. The glow came from burning candles. In the middle of the room was a table. "Lay there" the woman said, pointing to the table. Chakra put down his bag and lay down on the table.

The woman took a needle from a drawer at the end of the room. She came to him and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes glowed for a split second, and Chakra suddenly fell asleep.

He woke up with slight blood running down his bandaged arm. The woman walked over to him. "Good you up" the old woman said. Chakra was about to ask if he had a bloodline or not, and she shook her head. "You have a close relation with wolves, and your family uses wolf based attacks, but you have no special traits" the woman sighed. Chakra got up from the table, dizzy from loss of blood. He bowed to the woman. "Thank you Miss". Chakra said. The woman just gestured him to leave, and so he did. He grabbed his bag and exited the old cabin, closing the front door behind him.

Claw wagged his tail as Chakra came through the door. Hurricane was sitting, his back against a boulder, reading a scroll. He looked up as Chakra walked towards him. "So, how did it go"? Hurricane smiled. Chakra shook his head. "I have wolf related attacks in my family and a special connection with wolves, but no bloodline traits" he said. Hurricane frowned, the smiled "Don't worry about that. You will become a strong ninja without a bloodline, I promise" Hurricane reassured. Chakra sighed but nodded. He looked up at Hurricane. "Let's just go home". Hurricane didn't question him anymore, and they headed back home.

When they arrived back, Vizues came at him with blind rage. "What were you thinking?! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was?! I should send you back to the Academy"!

As Hurricane tried to calm Vizues down, Chakra spotted Fallen and Ice coming towards him. Chakra looked at Ice, then Fallen. "How is she"? Chakra asked. Fallen smiled at Chakra in a reassuring way. "She'll be fine. Lordzato took good care of her" Fallen replied. Chakra breathed a sigh of relief.

After Vizues gave him chores to do for leaving without permission, Chakra spent some time to himself. He trained with Vizues every now and then, played with Claw, and read his scroll. _I can't wait to learn these jutsu… I WILL become strong!_ Chakra thought one night before he went to sleep, _I will show everyone that I am not a loser…I WILL prove myself worthy!_ As Chakra thought this, sleep once again took hold of him and Claw.


	10. Chapter 10

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 10: Training Continues

Chakra trained with Vizues almost every day after his whole adventure. When he didn't, he asked Fallen or Hanyo to help him train. When no one was available, he trained by himself. He worked on a little bit of everything, but mainly focused on his new Genjutsu techniques and his Taijutsu move Vizues had been teaching Chakra over the last few days. When Chakra finished his training, he would either rest or go to the tavern to discuss battle tactics and training methods.

Chakra had learned 4 new jutsu. 1 Taijutsu, 3 Genjutsu. He had learned a very basic yet effective Taijustu attack called Rib Shot, the one that Fallen had used on the Genin while traveling to the Old Cabin. Chakra worked very hard on this. Chakra, after a while, personalized it, and made his own move out of it, Reverse Rib Shot. Chakra had also learned Distortion Flame Jutsu, a flame based Genjutsu, Phantom Soldiers Jutsu, a Genjutsu technique which uses ghosts and mist to tire out the opponent, and Soundless Sound. Chakra was especially interested in this advanced type of Genjutsu. It made the opponent hear a loud sound that wasn't really being made. Chakra liked it, he liked learning Genjutsu. Taijutsu was okay, but with Genjutsu, he could use his imagination.

Vizues-sensei advised Chakra not to practice Soundless Sound without her supervision. She said if it went wrong, Chakra's brain could be damaged from the immense reverse sound he would hear. Chakra always said he had the hang of it, but Vizues refused to leave him alone with that jutsu.

Chakra also learned to use some of the jutsus in his scroll. One of them was a wolf-based Genjutsu called Wolf's Tundra. Chakra didn't know what it did, and neither did anyone else in the village. He asked in the village center, the tavern, and the academy. None of them knew this hidden technique.

So Chakra thought the only logical thing would be to test it on someone. So he asked the one Special Jounin he trusted.

Hurricane stood across from Chakra in the training field, looking confused. Chakra was explaining what he was going to do… "Okay Hurricane. When I activate this jutsu, or _if _I activate this jutsu, I want you to release it before the Genjutsu gets too intense. Then, I want you to tell me what I looked like, okay"? Hurricane nodded, ready for the onslaught.

Chakra opened the scroll, looked at the hand signs required, and nodded, memorizing the combination. He quickly weaved the hand signs and said "Wolf's Tundra Jutsu"! Hurricane's pupils dilated slightly, a sign that the Genjutsu was in effect. Chakra concentrated.

Hurricane appeared in a snow-filled, barren wasteland. He looked around, no sign of Chakra. Suddenly, wolves came from the ground, surrounding him. They circled him, blood lust in their eyes. They snarled and growled, the suddenly attacked him. Hurricane couldn't move and he screamed as he was tackled to the ground, the wolves biting and clawing him. Hurricane closed his eyes and shouted. "Release"!

Hurricane breathed heavily as Chakra came into sight again. He looked at his hands and body, seeing it was undamaged. He looked up at Chakra. "I was in a snow filled tundra… wolves came out of no where and started attacking me… it was…. AWESOME"! Hurricane shouted, "I've never seen such a technique! It was scary and exciting at the same time! YEAH"! Hurricane stood up smiling at the experience. Chakra was confused at his excitement, but happy to find out his new hidden weapon. _Wolf's Tundra… my family's Genjutsu attack!_ Chakra exclaimed in his mind. Chakra and Hurricane left the training field, talking to each other about the experience.

After what happened with Hurricane, the whole village wanted to see the attack in action on an opponent. They all asked if Chakra wanted to spar. Chakra refused them all, focusing his time on training his jutsus, defenses, and strength. Hanyo, Lady, and Fallen all wanted to know what it was, what it did, what affects it had on the opponent. Chakra gladly told them all, describing it every time to them when they asked.

Besides ninja training, Chakra met with Reaper every evening. He taught him proper stirring techniques, the amounts of spices and ingredients to use. Chakra took notes and watched him. Chakra was amazed by all the things it took to be a Tea Master. _This is more complicated than I thought_ Chakra complained to himself. Chakra liked the challenge though. One day, it paid off.

Chakra came in one evening to Reaper. Reaper was making tea for a customer who asked for it, when Chakra came rushing to meet him. "Reaper! I made a new tea of my own! I used the same plant that you used for your Blue Flame Tea, except I used a different part of the plant. You used the leaf; I used the seeds under it. The powder in the seeds makes it much spicier. It also burns away the toxins in your body, I tested it on some medical patients in the hospital, and they were cured of any toxin related illnesses. Isn't that great"! Chakra exclaimed.

Reaper was silent for a second, taking all the new information in. Then he smiled. "Sounds good… let me try it". Chakra was taken by surprise, but flattered. Chakra took out a flask of his tea and handed it to Reaper. Reaper took off the cap and took a small gulp. He wiped his mouth and let out a satisfied moan. "That… is some good tea. Very spicy, but good" Reaper complimented. Chakra smiled at his teacher's acceptance.

"Listen Chakra" Reaper said to Chakra, "I won't be able to be around anymore…. So I am appointing you, the Tea Master of Glacier". Chakra looked surprised. _I've only been his apprentice for a few weeks…how am I supposed to take on such a big responsibility?!_ Chakra thought. He nodded at Reaper. "I……… I will do it" Chakra stammered. Reaper smiled at this. "Good. I will send a friend of mine to check on you and give you some of my recipes and notes" Reaper said. Reaper lifted his pot on his back and started to walk out of the tavern. Chakra said "Wait! I have so many questions….." Reaper looked back at him and smiled "you'll do fine" Reaper replied. Chakra expected more of a statement than that. With those last words, Reaper left. Little did Chakra know that it would be the last time he would ever see his old Tea Master again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 11: Chakra's First Real Mission

When Reaper had left for good, Chakra began to research tea. He studied the affects of some tea ingredients on a person's body, good and bad. He tried to find new ingredients in the forest, and made quite a few brand new teas. Alas, Chakra kept them to himself for now; all his new teas were purely experimental.

One day, as Chakra was drinking tea in the tavern with Fallen, Ice and Vizues entered the tavern. They looked around wildly until they spotted Chakra and Fallen. They rushed over to them, looking slightly angry. "We've been looking all over for you" Ice said. Vizues looked at them. "We must report to Desu-sama's office right away. We have an important mission assigned to us" Vizues stated. Chakra's eyes got as big as the moon. _A mission! I've barely started training jutsus, now I have a mission! COOL!!_ Chakra thought. He always wanted to go on a mission. The excitement, the thrill, the fighting! All of this sounded exciting to Chakra. He knew that fighting was his thing after the run in with the Current team, but that could've been a fluke easy. Chakra wanted to be ready, so this mission was just what he needed.

Vizues continued to speak. "We leave tomorrow afternoon. Train, sleep, and do whatever you need to do to get ready. Pack enough for 3 days and nights. Desu is going to give us our briefing". With that, Vizues and Ice disappeared. Fallen and Chakra nodded at each other, and they disappeared as well.

They all appeared outside the Kage's building. As they walked by, Chakra saw Myrrh. She wore black, skintight ninja gear and a headband on her waist. Chakra had never seen a Chuunin without a flack jacket before, but he didn't mind. Chakra waved to her, because he had seen her in the tavern before. She only gave a curt nod in reply and opened the door for Vizues and her squad as they entered. Vizues knocked on Desu's door and the same firm voice came from the other side. "Come in" Desu said. Vizues opened the door and they entered the familiar office of Desu. It looked like he had cleaned some of the papers off his desk from when Chakra had seen him last time as a lonely boy. Now Chakra looked at him as a fellow ninja, a Genin.

They all bowed at Desu, and Vizues began to speak. "So what is our mission Desu-sama"? Desu looked at Vizues with all seriousness. "Your mission…. Is to spy on Current" Desu replied. All of them had a shocked expression. _Spy… on Current! How?! There is no way we could ever pull that off!_ Chakra thought.

Desu spoke more, as if he had read Chakra's mind. "You all must be very discreet. Disguise as bus boys for the tavern, traveling merchants, outlaws, I don't care. As long as you get the job done". Desu looked more serious than ever. Chakra knew he was the kage, and that he was a serious person, but never _this _serious. Chakra raised his hand slightly.

Desu saw this and looked at him. "Yes Chakra"? Desu asked. Chakra began to ask his question. "What exactly are we trying to find out"? Chakra asked. Desu gazed at him with no emotion. "I was about to get to that, but thank you for asking Chakra. We need to find out if they are going to attack us. I've heard rumors from other villages that Current is planning an all out raid on us in a few days. The bad part is, I'll be off on important kage business, so I will not be able to lead out the defense. If this rumor is true, then we will have to be ready. Everyone will double their training and raiding time. Is your mission clear"? They all nodded. "Okay then. This will be extremely dangerous, especially if you get caught. You understand Vizues, that if you guys get caught down there, you might never come back? They might kill you or make you prisoners". Vizues only nodded. "I understand. When we became ninja, we swore to lay down our lives for the sake of the village. If that's what we have to do, then we will do it"! Vizues exclaimed. Chakra, Fallen, and Ice all nodded.

Desu smiled at this. "Very well. Go tomorrow afternoon" he said, "and be careful. Dismissed". Vizues and the rest of them nodded. They disappeared without a trace.

The next afternoon, Vizues and her squad left the village. Angel of Darkness stood guard at the Northern gate again as they were leaving. Chakra smiled and gave a nod to Angel. Angel smiled and gave him a thumbs up as the gate opened in front of them. As soon as the gate opened, Vizues turned to her squad. "Fallen… Icegirl… and Chakra. You are about to embark on a dangerous mission, one of which, you shouldn't be asked to go on. This is a Jounin-only level mission. But you all have accepted the responsibility of this particular mission. So I want _all_ of you to know, that I will not let my fellow ninja die if I can help it. I would give my life for any of you. I expect you guys to feel the same about each other. But…. If _I_ die in the line of battle… I want _all_ of you, to run here as fast as you can, and follow out on your mission. Am I clear"?

The Genins looked at each other with the same look in their eyes that said _was Vizues-sensei planning on dying on this mission?_ All of them finally nodded. Vizues nodded back and smiled. "Good. Okay, we're going to travel in a diamond formation. Fallen, I want you on the right, Chakra, on the left, Ice, in the back. I'll follow up in the front. Ready? Okay, let's go"! They all disappeared to the forest ahead of them.

Within a mile from the Village Hidden in the Currents, Vizues stopped and ordered them to take off their headbands and hide them. She then gave each of them a fake story to give to the Currations. Chakra, apparently, was a rebellious Genin named Sakuri Ramo who hated Shroud and wanted to join Current. Chakra thought it was ridiculous, but he was only going be here for a couple of days. Vizues was going to hang around the village, just in case any trouble started.

Chakra, Fallen and Ice waited at the southern gates. "Whose there"? a male Chuunin asked. Chakra spoke up, sounding like a Genin leader. "I'm Cha… I mean I'm Sakuri Ramo… from Shroud. These are my friends. We didn't like the rules that Shroud put on us, so we want to join you guys". Chakra's heart bear a million times an hour. _He_ was actually going under reconnaissance for Glacier!

The Chuunin gave a gesture for them to hold on. Then, a minute later, Currents gates opened. 3 Chuunins came through. "We will escort you to our kage, then you can explain your sob story to him" one of the Chuunins said. They started walking.

Current had a similar layout of Glacier, except without all the snow and ice. It was full of green plants and warm, running water in streams and rivers. Everybody was training. _No wonder they're so strong_ Chakra thought. They neared what looked like the kage's building.

They were let through, and then they entered the kage's office. The kage looked at them. "Who are these Genin? More troublemakers in our village"? a Chuunin from the group took a step up. "Sir, these Genin claim to be from Shroud. They want to join us". The kage looked at the Genin. "If this is true, then you must tell us some information about Shroud. What's the best gate to attack them from"? the kage inquired. Chakra was completely lost for words, but he was relieved when Ice spoke up. "I've been interested in that study myself. The best way is a crack in the wall on our south side. No one cares to check that side, they all come from the east and north. If you sneak your way from the south, they would never expect an inside attack" Ice said, smiling as she said every word. Chakra did everything he could not to look at her in shock. _Why would Ice give a secret like that away!_ Chakra thought. The kage smiled. "You've done us a great favor by telling us this. Give these Genins a small house, and a headband, and whatever else they need and desire". The kage snapped at one of the Chuunins. He bowed, gesturing for the Genins to follow to where they would live. _This'll be an easier mission than I thought!_ Chakra thought.

The Genins shared a good sized house. They each got their own rooms and bathrooms, and a servant boy to get what they wanted. They all felt bad for the boy. He always looked sad. So, one day, the Genins took him out for a fun day, instead of a work day. While they did that, they kept their ears open for any signs of war on Glacier. They didn't find anything out. So, they decided to try the tavern that night.

The team walked in to the tavern, and they were surprised at what they heard. All the talk was about spars and training. At least at Glacier, they had some funny conversations.

Chakra decided they should split up and talk to their fellow Genin. Talk, ask some questions. Hopefully, they would find what they wanted quickly, get out, and finish their mission early.

When they asked if they heard anything about a war, all the Genins said that they didn't know for sure, that the kage was on the fence about it. All of them cursed under their breath. Then, as Fallen and Ice questioned other Genin at the other side of the tavern, Chakra caught wind of a conversation by the bar. He slowly made his way towards it.

"… and I tell you, he is stupid for trying" a loud mouthed academy student said. The Special Jounin bartender sighed. "Look kid, war is necessary for village funds to buy better equipment and supplies for the village". The academy student looked desperate to prove a point. "A lot of people will die if we go to war with Glacier"! the young girl said. The Special Jounin shushed her. "Be quite, there could be spies in here". The academy girl sighed. Then she spoke up again. "And why would you guys attack their north gate, where they can spot us. Why not their west gate, where they wouldn't notice the slap in the face, and we could take them by storm"! The Special Jounin went to a green cloaked moderator ninja, and the moderator took the young academy student outside.

Chakra motioned for Fallen and Ice to come to him slowly. A few seconds later, they did. Chakra whispered. "They are going to attack the West gate. And they _defiantly_ are going to have war with Glacier". Fallen spoke up. "I got a little bit. They said they would be attacking in 2 days and that they were recruiting even Genin to distract other Genin so the rest could come in and take them out". Ice was the last to say anything. "I heard they would attack with Chuunin and Genin out front, to wear us out, then attack with their strongest later".

Chakra told them to exit 5 minutes after each other. Chakra exited first, saying bye to everybody, then he waited in a nearby tree for them. First Fallen came out, then Ice. He came out of the tree and met up with them. Once they decided that they should leave now, they headed back to their house.

As they started to pack their bags, they noticed someone watching. "Come out" Chakra said bluntly. A figure came from behind a bathroom wall. It was the servant boy. "Um… I'm just an abused academy student…. I don't wanna be here… please… take me wherever you're going…. I promise, I'm not a spy"! the boy said. Chaka looked at him. "Can you pack fast and travel fast"? The boy's eyes lightened up as he heard an affirmative in Chakra's voice. He nodded. "Yes. I have no possessions except for a Dragon Blade that I carry. Let me get it". As the servant ran to get his sword, Fallen and Ice looked at him. "Sakumi, this isn't the right idea, you shouldn't be taking an academy student from Current. What if he's bugged"? Ice said. Chakra shrugged. "I have a good feeling about him. I strained my chakra to my ears. When he was telling his story, he wasn't lying. Besides, he said he can travel fast, so he shouldn't be a problem". Chakra continued to pack his bag, ending the discussion. Fallen and Ice did the same thing.

A couple of minutes later, when they were fully packed and ready to go, the boy came out with a huge blade, strapped to his back. "Okay, I'm ready" the boy smiled. Chakra looked at him. "What's your name anyway"? Chakra asked. The boy looked at him. "Obito… I'm about the same age as you. I haven't graduated yet, but my test was tomorrow". He replied.

Chakra nodded. "Well Obito, come on, and don't fall behind". Chakra, Fallen, Ice, and Obito went out the front door. Once they felt ground beneath them, they ran quick as lightning towards the West gate, where Vizues had told them to meet her.

A figure stood on a branch, the moon shining bright in the sky, and the village lights shining in her face. 4 more figures appeared beside her. "Good you guys, lets get out of here… wait, who are you"? Vizues said, pointing at the boy. Chakra spoke up. "His name is Obito. He hates it in Current and wants to go to Glacier. Don't worry, he's not lying. I take full responsibility for him". Vizues nodded. "Okay" she said. "Let's move out. Same formation, Obito, your in the middle of our diamond formation. Move"!


	12. Chapter 12

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 12: Escape from Current!

The group headed south from the tree that they started at, if they kept course, then they would run right into Glaciers north gate. _Then we finished our mission without incident!_ Chakra thought.

As soon as Chakra thought that, 3 figures stood in their way. _Crap… I spoke too soon_ Chakra thought.

The middle figure spoke. "Where do you think your going"? Vizues stepped up. "They decided they wanted to be outlaws, what are you gonna do about it"? The middle figure smiled. "Nice try, but those 3 Genin and the Academy student are property of Current". All at once, Chakra, Fallen, Ice, and Obito all took off their headbands and threw them at the Chuunins' feet. They all looked up in surprise. "What are you guys doing"!? the middle Chuunin said. Then, all the Genins put on their Glacier headbands put them on, the Chuunins' mouths opened in shock. "You're…. you're Genin's from _Glacier_"! the middle Chuunin spoke again. None of the group answered them. Then, all of a sudden, the Chuunins attacked.

Vizues tackled the Chuunin in the middle, seeing that he was the leader. Ice and Fallen surrounded another Chuunin, leaving Chakra and Obito with the last Chuunin. He was very muscular and tall, smiling with a couple of golden teeth in him mouth and a long scar that reached across his face.

The muscular Chuunin ran at Obito and Chakra. They both side-stepped him, and the Chuunin past them a full 5 feet before he turned around. _This guy is slow reflexes and speed. His strength must be incredible thought. We have to keep out of range at ALL costs!_ Chakra thought.

Obito unsheathed his Dragon Blade, but Chakra was already weaving hand signs. "Ninja Art: Soundless Sound"! The guy fell to the ground, clenching his head as if he was in pain, then he got up laughing. "I know a Genjutsu attack when I see it. Don't waste my time". Chakra quickly unsheathed his dagger, and Obito held up his blade. "Ready Obito"? Chakra asked. Obito nodded at him, and they charged. Obito just came in at the Chuunin and started swinging. The guy laughed as Obito kept swinging, and they Chuunin kept dodging. _Okay, he has good dodging…maybe I can distract him_ Chakra thought. "Obito, stand back" Chakra said. Obito jumped back beside Chakra. Chakra weaved more hand signs. "Family Technique: Wolf's Tundra"!

The Chuunin appears in a snow-filled, barren wasteland. Wolves suddenly appear from the snow. They snarl and growl at him, slowly circling him. The Chuunin is breathing hard, eyes wide with fear. He made a hand signs. "Release"! the Chuunin muttered. The image wavered, but it didn't disappear. The wolves then attacked him all at once, biting and clawing at him. The Chuunin fell from the onslaught.

Chakra was casting the illusion. The guy was now on the ground, throwing a fit. Chakra spoke to Obito while keeping his eyes on the Chuunin, concentrating. "Obito, slash him now"! Obito ran and jumped in the air, his Dragon Blade above his head. He then came down and slashed with tremendous force, splitting the Chuunin's head open. The Chuunin automatically stopped fidgeting, as he fell in the grass, blood gushing out of his wound. Obito and Chakra were breathing heavily. Chakra immediately looked over at where Ice and Fallen were. Fallen leg swept the Chuunin, and before the Chuunin had a chance to even look up, Ice jumped in the air and threw a kunai in the Chuunin's head. The Chuunin stopped moving.

Chakra and Obito went to Fallen and Ice. "You guys okay"? Chakra asked. Fallen and Ice smiled and nodded. Vizues came up to them, breathing shallow and strained. When Chakra looked up at her, she didn't look good. She was holding her side, blood oozing out of it. She had cuts and bruises all over her arm and face. She smiled at them. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost… I'm fine, really. Just a couple cuts. The guy was really advanced Weapons user".

Chakra and Fallen put Vizues's around their necks and carried her home, Ice and Obito ahead of them scouting the path ahead. Chakra's first mission had been a success, but at a price. His sensei was seriously hurt, and to top it off, it was nighttime. Outlaws roamed the forests at this time of night. _I just pray they won't attack us._ Chakra thought. Fortunately, no other ninja attacked them on their way to Glacier.

The Current kage smiled with delight. "Those fool Genin fell for it. They seriously think that we would give up information that easily? Ha! Not a chance. Good work you all. You did a fine mission". The loud mouthed Academy student, the Special Jounin bartender, and all the Genin that told the 3 foreign Genin all the false info. They all smiled and bowed and said at the same time, "thank you Lord Kage". They all got a small pouch of money, and they left. The door opened again, and a Special Jounin came in. "So did the plan work"? the Special Jounin inquired. The kage's smile got bigger. "Let's just say, that when those precious Glacierian's are asleep and dreaming of the battle to come, half their village will be destroyed already, and their moon will be blotted out by all of our ninja". The Special Jounin smiled as the kage smiled. Their plan was now in action.

Chakra and the rest of the group walked through the village gates, the moon now about to touch the opposite horizon. The sun's glow was barely reaching its way up in the sky. A medic ninja was called to meet them there after the gate guard saw Vizues wounded.

As they walked towards the hospital, a ninja came running. She wore her flack jacket, but it had a red cross on it. She bowed. "I'm Ayase Terada. Oh my gosh"! She looked at Vizues. Lordzato appeared with a stretch bed, and Vizues was lifted into it. Vizues looked back at the rest of the group. She smiled. "Don't worry, she's in good hands". She disappeared with Lordzato to the hospital.

Chakra looked at Ice and Fallen. "You guys should wait in the hospital with Vizues, to see if she comes out alright. I'll get Obito to the kage so he can get some rest, then I'll come back here". Ice and Fallen nodded as they made their way into the hospital. Chaka led Obito to the kage's building.

"… and so you see, Obito wants to become a ninja here in Glacier" Chakra finished. He had just told the whole story of their mission in Current. "Oh, and about the Current war on us, it's true. They plan to attack in 2 days, and they plan to attack the North gates. They are going to send Genin and Chuunin first, to make us weak, then send in the skilled Jounin and Special Jounin to finish us off" Chakra explained.

Desu looked troubled more than impressed. "This is too easy… you wouldn't just hear all of that in a tavern. They would keep that stuff secret" Desu said. "I'm not sure if they set this up on purpose, of if their villagers just have loose tongues" Desu sighed. He handed Chakra a pouch of money "10000 ryo to split between all of you. Dismissed". Chakra bowed and disappeared. Obito stayed behind to talk to Desu about becoming a Genin.

Chakra pushed the hospital door open gently and quietly. Fallen and Ice were sitting in chairs by Vizues's bed. The heart monitor beeped repeatedly. Bandages covered Vizues's face and her wound at her side. Chakra looked at Ice and Fallen. "What did the doctor say"? Chakra asked. Ice spoke up, "They said that the wound at her side is the only one they needed to worry about, since of the deepness, they needed to watch it for infections. The rest are just cosmetic, and will heal in a couple of days".

Chakra sighed with relief. "Good…listen, I'm going to get something to drink, you guys want anything"? Ice shook her head, but Fallen said he wanted some Blood Tea from his house. Chakra nodded and left the hospital to get everything.

Chakra first went to his house and got a flask of Fire Tea, then entered Fallen's house and got his bottle of Blood Tea. He left back to the hospital.

When he returned, Vizues was up and laughing, talking to Fallen and Ice as if nothing happened. They looked up when they saw him. Vizues smiled through her bandages. "Hi Chakra… how are you and Obito"? Chakra nodded and gave Fallen his Blood Tea. Chakra then started to walk out. "Is everything alright"? Vizues called after him. Chakra looked back and nodded, "Yeah, I just need to check on Claw back at home" Chakra replied. He shut the door behind him as he walked out. _I have to prepare for battle…I'm not ready to take on Current Genin._

Chakra went to the training field after he checked up on Claw. He made his Reverse Rib Shot flawless, his dagger skills impenetrable. He even tested out the move he made when he was fighting the Genins going to the Old Cabin.

Chakra threw his dagger to the left of the target dummy, missing on purpose. He then disappeared in a flash of speed. He reappeared behind the dummy and caught the dagger in mid-air, stabbing the dummy in the spine and letting out the ice chakra that emitted from the dagger. The dummy was incased in frost in a few seconds.

The sun began to set. Chakra leaned against a tree, breathing hard and sweating out of every pore of his body, his muscles screaming in protest for him to stop standing and fall over. He had been training literally all day, from sunrise to sunset, his Chakra was depleted. _I'll be ready for the Genin tomorrow. I will!_ Then Chakra saw something that made his heart lower to his stomach. The moon was rising… but in the way of the moon, the moving shape of hundred of Currations, the smell of fire, and the screaming of ninja and civilians.


	13. Chapter 13

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 13: White Moon, Red Snow

As Chakra saw the sight before him, anger boiled in his stomach. _Everything that we heard…all that we found out…it was all a trap!_ Chakra thought. Then, he quickly headed towards the village.

When Chakra got there, ninjas everywhere were battling to the death. Currations and Glacierians collided. Steel clashed with steel, jutsus were being activated left and right. Ninjas were falling, Glacierians and Currations alike. All the ones that fell on the Current side were young though. _They ARE sending the weakest in first!_ Chakra thought!

At that moment, a Current Chuunin fell to the ground beside him. In his hand, he had Soldier Provision Pills. Chakra had heard of them. They gave ninjas an extra chakra boost, which Chakra desperately needed.

Chakra took the pills from the Chuunin and ate them. A warm feeling burst out in his belly, and he felt stronger than ever. _I'll take down as many Chuunins and Genins that I can!_ Chakra thought in a sudden burst of anger. He yelled a battle cry and ran into the clash.

All of his anger from his life, his disappointments, his failures, his rage, and his blind fury, all went into his attacks. Chakra came at every opponent with his dagger, he would disappear behind on, reappear behind another. He stabbed many of them in the heart, spine, and stomach, emitting the ice chakra into their blood stream and killing them. He got into a battle of blade skills with a person who had a katana. He stabbed and slashed, parried and blocked, but all to no avail. Eventually, he weaved hand signs. "Phantom Soldiers"! The opponents started attacking his own comrades, thinking they were ghostly figures of his past.

Chakra continued to fight with his heart, slashing peoples' throats and stomachs, but as he made one Genin or Chuunin fall, 2 would take his or her place. He dodged and jumped, showing his true colors for his village. All the Chuunins and Genins he took down with his dagger all had the same look in their eyes. The look of: _I got beat… by a Glacierian! The inferior village!_ Chakra only smiled as the ice chakra was emitted into their bodies. Chakra had worked and trained too hard to be beaten so easily by weak Currations. _For my village, for my ninja way!_ Chakra thought. He continued to fight and fight, until the pills started to wear off.

Chakra was fighting with a weapon using ninja. He was a Jounin. Chakra had scratches on him from the guy's shuriken jutsu. He had a few senbon sticking out of him when the Jounin had performed his Senbon Strike Jutsu. Chakra winced as he blocked the guy's attacks. Now the Jounin was just toying with him. "Your finished kid"! the Jounin said. He raised his kunai and slashed downward quickly. Chakra couldn't dodge or block in time. _So this is how it ends_ Chakra thought. As he was about to take the opponent with him, he heard a clashing of metal, then the sound of metal slicing skin. Chakra opened his eyes, and his eyes got as wide as the full moon above him.

A hooded figure had come in the way of the Jounin and Chakra. The figure had a double-edged sword stuck through the Jounin. The Jounin fell to the ground, blood coming out of his wound like water from a fountain.

The figure stood, his back turned to Chakra. He was breathing hard with what seemed like just effort. When the figure turned around, Chakra almost fell to his knees.

It was Lady Eden. She had a headband on, and a kunai wound to her chest. As she fell, Chakra quickly caught her. Chakra started to stammer. "Wh…. What… were you… thinking"? Lady started shaking as she smiled and looked up at him. "I just…. wanted… to help…. they said… I had… the skills… of a Jounin….. so I… took the …. Jounin exam…" She then stopped moving, her hands unclenched, and she died, right in Chakra's hands.

Chakra cried out loud for her death. He put his head into her neck, hugging her one last time. Then, slowly and gently, he took her back in a safe place where he could collect her body later.

Chakra had a new rage in him now. The rage for a lost comrade, for all who had died so far. Chakra ran into the battle once again.

Chakra swung wildly at the Chuunins and Genins still fighting for Current. They were all taken by surprise by his random slashes, and they fell at Chakra's blade. Chakra breathed heavily, but the fury inside him kept Chakra fueled to keep attacking the other ninjas.

A Special Jounin came towards him with full speed, blowing a fireball at him. Chakra ran at the fireball, and then vanished. The Special Jounin thought he had gotten him, and then Chakra appeared behind him and impaled his fist into his spine. "Reverse Rib Shot"! Chakra shouted. Chakra heard something snap, and the Special Jounin fell to the ground, dead on impact. Chakra had snapped his spine.

After hours and hours of fighting, a voice called out. "Retreat Currations! Retreat"! Suddenly, all the Current ninjas fled from the battle ground. "After them"! Another voice said from Glaciers side. Suddenly, many Glacier ninjas flashed past Chakra, all going towards the fleeing ninjas. Chakra was about to go with them, a hand came on his shoulder. Chakra turned around quickly with his dagger in hand, thinking it was a last attempt from a Curration to attack him, but alas, it was Vizues, looking at him with a calm gaze. "It's okay" is all she said. Chakra looked at her with hostility, then he looked at her with vulnerability, and he cried into her shoulder. Vizues patted his back, and then a voice came from behind Vizues. "Vizues sensei, we've been asked to collect the bodies". It was Fallen. Vizues let go of Chakra and nodded. "Okay. Fallen, Ice, Chakra, get busy cleaning this up. I have to go and chase any weak or wounded Currations". With that said, she was gone.

Chakra used his sadness to pick up all the bodies he could. He put them in a pile in the graveyard a couple of blocks away from the battle field, tears going down his eyes the whole time. He had lost some of his comrades, one of his best friends, and part of his heart.

As Chakra continued collecting the fallen ninja of Glacier, Chakra saw the snow stained red of all the blood shed from the battle. _This shouldn't have happened_ Chakra thought. Chakra continued with his work without another thought. This would be the battle, that generation after generation, would never forget.


	14. Chapter 14

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

The Current kage had the Special Jounin's collar in his clenched fist. The kage was furious as the Special Jounin. "WHY!? WHY DID YOU PULL OUT OF THAT BATTLE!? WE COULD'VE BEATEN THEN AND TAKEN OVER THEIR VILLAGE!?" the kage screamed.

The Special Jounin was calm. "Yes, we could've beaten them, but at what cost? We would've lost all of our main attack force. Their wouldn't have been many strong ninja left, and any allies Glacier could have could come and wipe us out. I pulled out so we could live to see another day as Currations".

The kage let go of the Special Jounin. He paced the room, thinking about the Special Jounin's words. "You know what… your right" the kage said after a couple of minutes, "any surviving Glacerians could've taken us while we were traveling. So if we have a good, strong force, we can attack them in a couple of days while they are still licking their wounds. Quick, order all medical ninja to start healing quicker, ASAP. All Academy students must help the medic ninja, and any available Genin. The rest have the rest of the time to rest. We will attack Glacier again tomorrow". The Special Jounin nodded and disappeared. The Current kage laughed as he thought of the Glacerians falling at his feet. _The Glacier Kage is gone on official business with Shroud to confirm their alliance, and he won't be back for another week at best. I will lead the attack on Glacier tomorrow, and we will finally crush them under the snow where they belong!_

Every surviving ninja wore their black ninja outfits to the funeral. Everyone mourned their losses. Some lost family, spouses, kids, friends, comrades. Chakra had lost the friend he had known since he started in this village. The only girl he had ever felt any affection towards.

When the pursuing team of ninja from Glacier had returned, the helped collect the bodies of the fallen ninja, Current or Glacier. For the Currations, they just put up simple white crosses. For the Glacerians, they put white stone tombstones for their places, each categorized by rank and buried among their fellow teammates.

Chakra, when he had arrived, headed straight for the Jounin section, where Lady Eden was buried. _If she had only waited, then she would still be alive right now_ Chakra thought. Tears fell down his face for his friend. _I will not be like her… I will train as hard as I can until I'm certain I can beat the toughest of my rank!_

Everybody gathered around respective graves, grieving the loss of their fellow comrades. Fallen and Ice were going from grave to grave, not knowing anyone personally, but helping other people with the emotional part of the ceremony. After Chakra went around and told everyone he was sorry for their losses, he left. He just wanted to be with Claw and rest for a while. He had been up all morning helping with the burials and other arrangements.

Chakra opened the door to his apartment. Claw came up to him and wagged his tail. When Claw sensed Chakra's mood, his tail drooped. Chakra went into his bedroom, opened the blinds, and got undressed to go to bed. He entered his bed and laid there, his arms behind his head. He couldn't bare the thought of life without Lady. He looked at Claw, who looked back at him and jumped up on the bed and lay there too.

Chakra took a scroll from his now collected library of Genjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls, and began to read about his Soundless Sound Technique.

_The Soundless Sound technique is common among villages, and yet very powerful. If trained and sharpened to perfection, it can stun an opponent, allowing the user to impale the opponent however he wishes. The more this jutsu is trained, the more intense the sound gets for the target. When trained to its fullest, it can kill an opponent with the intensity of the sound. This can be achieved through multiple attacks with a weak technique, but a opponent is unlikely to fall for a genjutsu more than once. Remember, a Genjutsu is a one-hit chance. If the technique works, it can give you a big advantage. If not, then you just wasted chakra, which makes you more susceptible to an attack._

Chakra stopped reading. _Genjutsu is a one-hit chance._ Chakra thought about that for a second. Genjutsu _was_ a one hit shot. The illusion is only as powerful as the will of the person trying to use it. If the user wanted the target dead, and believed strong enough, a genjutsu couldn't be broken with an easy Release jutsu. However, if a person just wanted to distract the opponent, or didn't have enough confidence in his abilities, the Genjutsu could be broken, maybe even without a Release. So the one shot you had, not only depended on the jutsu itself, but your will for it to work.

Chakra's eyes got heavy. Before Chakra could put the scroll down, he fell asleep. Claw also fell asleep. Everything was peaceful.

Currations attacked the village, people died around Chakra. Chakra couldn't move, he was caught by some paralyzing jutsu. No, wait; it was his own fear, as he caught the eye of the Curration kage. He smiled as his kunai came lightning fast to Chakra's head. Before it hit, it disappeared.

Chakra woke up, sweating and breathing hard. He looked around, and his bedroom surrounded him. He looked where the kunai had almost struck. No blood came out. _It…was… just a dream_ Chakra thought. Then Chakra gasp, _Oh crap…what time is it!?_ He looked outside, and the sun was almost set. He had been asleep for half the day. _I guess it's time to go and see what I can do_ Chakra thought. Chakra put on his cloths and called Claw to his side. He grabbed his family jutsu scroll and his dagger and walked out his door, closing it behind him.

Chakra walked down his apartment's path, which led to the tavern. He always felt comforted by the sound of the fire crackling, the smell of tea. He sighed at the thought of Lady not being able to share the joy with him again.

Chakra heard something that made him freeze in his tracks. Something that was familiar and very haunting. The weaving of hand signs. He looked out at the northern gate, where the guard was already yelling the warning. Current was back for round 2, and in the front of the group, leading the charge, was the Curration kage, eyes alight with bloodlust. _What are the odds?!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 15: An Unexpected Surprise

As the Currations made their way into the village, hundreds of ninja from Glacier went to meet the onslaught. The familiar sight of jutsus and weapons clashing came into Chakra's senses. Chakra puts a hand on his dagger, then he heard a sword unsheathe behind him, and he swung around. It was Obito, a new headband on his head, and his Dragon Blade at the ready. Chakra had never noticed the detail of Obito's blade until now.

The hilt was made of ripples of golden metal. It looked like dragon scales. The blade was jagged, like dragons teeth, and the actual blade was long, made of a sleek, light silver metal. Obito held it in a typical swordsman position, but Chakra knew he had greater control with the blade than what he looked like.

Obito smiled at him. "Ready to kill some Currations, and teach them to never mess with us again"? Obito asked. Chakra got his dagger out as it started to emit some ice chakra. "Always bro". Obito was surprised by this comment. "Brothers"? he said. Chakra nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my brother. Not by blood… but I'll look after you, you look after me". Chakra said. Obito held his blade up. "Deal. Let's get 'em"! They both charged into the ocean of ninja.

Obito weaved hand signs, and Chakra recognized them. "Soundless Sound"! A small Curration Genin that was about to kill a Glacierian Chuunin from behind suddenly grabbed his head in pain. A kunai from somewhere was thrown at him, and he was dead.

Chakra stabbed a Chuunin that was attacking a Glacier Genin. The Chuunin screamed in pain, and then fell from a frozen spine. Obito was slashing with perfect balance and accuracy. He slashed quickly and moved to the next ninja. Each ninja that fell to his quick movements looked young. They were all Chuunin and Genin, but none were more experienced.

Suddenly, a Special Jounin came at him. Chakra remembered his face from somewhere. He had seen him in the tavern. Neji12345! He was a ninja from Glacier, but right now, he had a Current headband on. Chakra clenched his fist. _That… traitor! DIE!_ Chakra thought. Chakra yelled at Obito. "Obito, your blade, NOW"! Obito hesitated for a second, and then threw him the blade. Chakra caught it and rammed it up Neji's stomach before he got to him. Neji's eyes grew wide. Chakra withdrew the sword, and Neji fell to the ground.

Chakra's fury could be seen now. He was tired of Current, tired of traitors, tired of all the unnecessary bloodshed! Chakra threw the blade back at Obito, and Chakra started to use his jutsu knowledge. Chakra attacked all the weak ones first with his dagger. He stabbed and slashed, more and more falling at his feet. Then Chakra felt someone touch his back, and he turned around. It was Obito, he also turned around.

Both of their eyes got wide. "Watch out"! They said at the same time. Chakra swung at a guy behind Obito, slashing his heart with the blade and ice chakra. The weak Chuunin grabbed his heart and fell. Obito sliced the Genin's head off that was behind Chakra. They looked at each other and nodded. "Thanks bro" they both said to each other. Then they went to attack more Current ninja.

Chakra cut through enough Chuunin and Genin to finally get to the back fighters, the Jounin and Special Jounin. In that wave of people, he spotted the kage, and he froze. _Oh no… my dream… it's coming true!_ The only difference was, Chakra now had the rage of Neji's betrayal to fuel him.

The kage smiled as he saw him. Chakra yelled, weaving hand signs. _Genjutsus are one-hit chance_. Chakra shouted, "Wolf's Tundra Jutsu"!

The Curration kage fell to the ground, yelling in unknown pain. All the Currations were distracted at the sound of their kage's yell. The Glacierians took advantage of this and killed most of the powerful Jounin and Special Jounins with weapons and jutsu. Battle cries and yells of victory came from the Glacier side. Chakra let go of the jutsu. _The war is over…we won!_ Chakra thought. Then he saw a sight he never thought he would see again.

A fresh wave of reinforcements was coming through the northern gates. _Oh no! Our ninjas are tired. These guys will cut through them like butter!_ Chakra thought.

The Currations coming through the gate were all Jounins and Special Jounins. They started performing powerful jutsus, killing ninja in Glacier. _Where is Desu when you need him!_ Chakra thought.

As if someone had heard his thoughts, a figure flashed through the crowd. The figure weaved hand signs and yelled "Thunder Roar Jutsu"! Desu then yelled at the top of his lungs. The earth shook with such force, and some Currations fell, which gave the Glacierians a chance to strike. They killed some of them, but their were still to many.

A flow of dark shapes covered the rising moon. Chakra's eyes were wide with terror as he thought. _Oh no, more Current ninja!_ But as they landed on the ground, Chakra realized that they weren't Currents, they were Shrouds!

The Shroud ninja started overwhelming the Currations, along with Glacier's ninjas. The strained voice of the Current kage yelled "Retreat Current… retreat"! The Currations, once again, retreated from Glacier grounds. Shrouds and Glacierians alike followed after them, killing many as they fled

After a couple of hours, the Shrouds were about to leave. Desu shook hands with the Shroud kage. "Thank you for helping. We would've died without you" Desu said. The Shroud kage shook his head. "It was nothing, anything for an ally". All of the Shroud shinobi bowed, then started to tarvel home. Desu looked at Chakra and smiled, then headed back to his building.

Chakra breathed heavily. He looked around, and saw Obito, he wasn't hurt. Nobody that was standing seemed hurt. Everyone that fell in battle were either dead, or seriously hurt. _Unnecessary bloodshed again… the snow had been dyed red to many times this winter._ Chakra thought. He started collecting Glacier bodies and putting them in the graveyard.

After hours of bringing dead bodies to the graveyard and injured bodies to the hospital, he searched for the traitor's body. He couldn't find it. After he looked in the hospital and dead body pile for him to no avail, he guessed that he sneaked awayin the retreat. _I _WILL_ kill Neji12345!_ Chakra vowed. He clenched his fists at the thought of him, leading the Special Jounin and Jounin through Glacier gates. He _WOULD_ get vengeance.

Once all the minor injuries of Chakra were taken care of, he went to the second funeral in two days. No one Chakra knew particularly had died, but they were all his comrades, so he stayed and took a few moments of silence for each ninja.

After about an hour or so, he left to visit the hospital. Fallen and Ice had been wounded in battle. Chakra entered the hospital, where Kyuubi, Ayase Terada's husband stood, waiting for Chakra. He came up to him. "Ayase told me you would be here eventually. She seems to be quite fond of you. Fallen, Ice, and Vizues are in here" Kyuubi said. He gestured for Chakra to go ahead of him.

Kyuubi opened a door on the 3rd floor on the left side of the hallway. Chakra entered, and he didn't like what lay before him. Fallen had a broken arm and a sprained leg. Ice was cut up all over her face and arms, and a burn mark on her stomach. Vizues had a stab wound in the right thigh, and her previous gash in her side had opened up again. It was oozing puss and other fluids.

Chakra looked up at Kyuubi. "Will they be okay"? Chakra whispered, since they were all asleep. Kyuubi nodded slightly, "Well, Fallen and Ice's wounds are all minor, so they will for sure. Vizues's wound however… well… her amount of blood loss is at a critical state. She needs to be monitored carefully, and her heart rate must stay relatively low for now". Chakra nodded and left, knowing he couldn't do anything.

The Curration kage hit his desk with his fist, and it cracked. His anger was off the charts. "WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE!? I WAS CAUGHT IN THAT JUTSU… I'VE NEVER SEEN IT BEFORE. NEJI, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Neji closed his eyes. "It was that Chakra Senomi character. I've seen him in the tavern, Hurricane told me about his family Genjutsu. It's called Wolf's Tundra, and well… you know the effects".

The kage shuddered at the thought of those wolves attacking him. He absolutely _hated_ wolves. The fact that this Genin knew wolf related attacks, might mean the end of his kageship. If his villagers saw his weaknesses, like his secret fear of wolves, then they would try to challenge him for the kage position. _That Genin must die, before he exposed his fear again!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 16: The Snow is Stirred Once More

The bloody battle between Glacier and Current became known as the Clash of Waters. Everybody in the land knew about it, but Glacier tried to forget about it. Wounds healed, except for those in the hearts of the living who lost their friends and loves in the battle. The tavern stayed silent, except for the ignorant Academy students who just joined the ninja ranks, and didn't know about it. No person who fought tried to tell the students either, because they did not want them to know of the destruction and loss.

As time past, people soon thought of the battle as more of a bad memory, more than a realistic nightmare. The village was being repaired, and people were starting to go about their normal business. Missions were being carried out; people were training twice as hard. The tavern became more social, swapping training methods, telling dirty jokes and funny stories, and acting crazy. This is the tavern Chakra had come to know.

Chakra sipped some of his Fire Tea. People had come to know Chakra for his teas. Chakra always had a bowl of rice and bread, along with a cup of his own Fire Tea when he came into the tavern. He would make small chat with new Academy students, ask about training with Jounins and Special Jounins, and compare strengths with other Genin. Chakra would never forget the battle that he fought, but he wasn't going to let it scar his life forever, like some people in the tavern did.

Anthony, who had fought in the battle, had lost his girlfriend. He hadn't spoken for days, and when he did talk, it always about going outlaw, or moving to the Village Hidden in Silence. Then, one day in the tavern, as Chakra was reading some tea notes that Reaper had given him, Anthony came up to him, head bowed. "Hey Chakra, could I talk to you, outside the tavern"? Anthony asked Chakra. Chakra nodded and they headed outside.

Anthony looked at him with all seriousness as they stood by the tavern door. He had grown up a lot since they had been in the tavern. He had… matured. "Chakra" Anthony started, "I am going to change my name and go to Silence. I'm sorry, but I can't forget her here… so please, keep in touch. I'm sorry about the Academy… I just picked on you because I was jealous. Please accept my apology and be my friend". Chakra nodded and shook his hand. "Of course Anthony… and I will keep in touch, until I turn Chuunin, then I'll have to fight you" Chakra replied. He smiles, joking with Anthony. Anthony smiles, shaking his hand back. "Good… would you like to go with me"? Anthony asked. Chakra shook his head. "No… I belong here in Glacier…I just feel a connection here that I could never cut that easily" Chakra replied. Anthony bowed. "Then it was a pleasure fighting by your side… Chakra-san" Anthony said. Chakra patted him on the back. "Same here dude… oh… let me give you this… just something to remember me by". Chakra gets out a flask of Fire Tea. "Just in case you get cold out there" Chakra said. Anthony put the flask in his jacket pocket. "Thanks…. A lot" Anthony said. With that said, Anthony disappeared.

Fallen landed a shot to Chakra's ribs. Chakra felt the air rush out of him, and he fell to the training area's sand pit used for practice spars. Fallen sighed. "You need to anticipate your opponents' moves better. I'm surprised you didn't get hurt in… the battle" Fallen said. Chakra grimaced at the memory, but sighed. "I know… I'll do better. Okay, lets go" Chakra replied. He got up and got into a defensive stance. Fallen came at him with full speed. Chakra did the same, and then disappeared. He reappeared behind him and impaled his fist into Fallen's spine. "Reverse Rib Shot"! Chakra said. Fallen fell to the ground. The only reason why Fallen's spine hadn't snapped was because Chakra hadn't put half the strength in it as he could've. Fallen got up and looked at him "When did you learn that"? Fallen asked. Chakra smiled "I developed it when I learned Rib Shot" Chakra replied, "It's called Reverse Rib Shot… and it explains itself". Fallen nodded "I see… I need to learn that" Fallen said. Chakra laughed "yeah… you would be unstoppable against Current". Fallen nodded and smiled. He got up and they practiced sparred for a few hours.

When the sun was at it's highest in the sky, Ice appeared. She looked serious. "Okay guys, look alive. We have another mission. We have to meet Vizues at the kage building" she said. Fallen and Chakra looked at each other then nodded, and they all disappeared.

Vizues was waiting by the kage building front door. Fallen, Chakra, and Ice appeared in front of her. Vizues nods. "Okay, your all here… let's go" Vizues said. They all entered the building, and then knocked on Desu's door. "Come in" Desu said, and they entered. Desu's desk was messy again. _He probably has a lot of work as the Aisukage_ Chakra thought.

Desu looked at them calmly. "This isn't a tough mission. You're going to the origin place of Chakra, and staking out there and investigating 2 shadowy figures that have been looming around there for the past few days. Our Jounin trackers said they have high ninja skills, and they are hooded. When the Jounins tried to get close, they disappeared too quickly. Any questions"? The group shook their heads. Desu smiled, "Oh… and one more thing" Desu looked at Chakra, "The hooded figures, have been seen surrounded by wolves". Chakra's eyes got wide, but he didn't say anything. "Dismissed" Desu barked. The group disappeared from his office.

Night fell over the forest. The tree house was empty, as they had expected. The hooded figures stood outside the tree house, hoping he would show up by chance. They wanted to see him so bad. The figures held each other and looked hopelessly at the tree house.

Vizues and her squad jumped out of the trees where they were. Before Vizues could speak, Chakra stepped forward. "You are intruding on Glacier territory, identify yourselves, or we will take more aggressive action" Chakra recited. The figures turned around. Wolves surrounded the figures in a defensive position. Then, one of the wolves sniffed the air and walked over to Chakra. Chakra recognized him, and held out his hand. The wolf licked it, and all the other wolves came around Chakra as they all waited their turns to get petted.

The figures gasped. The taller one spoke. It was a man. "Excuse me… but, what is your name boy"? Chakra turned to him. "That isn't your business. Tell me your names, or my wolves will attack you" Chakra threatened. The figures nodded at each other and took off their hoods. They were early 20s adults, with no headbands on. They had black hair, and green eyes. The woman stepped forward and spoke. "We are Leon and May Senomi. We are your parents… Chakra".


	17. Chapter 17

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 17: Broken & Reunited, Bonds of the Wolf

Chakra's eyes were the size of the moon that was above him. He couldn't speak. He didn't know if he was mad for them abandoning him, or happy that he finally got to meet his parents. _They abandoned me when I was a baby. If the wolves hadn't been there, I would've died. They aren't parents on _ANY _level_ Chakra thought. Chakra held up his dagger. "Leave now, or we _will_ kill you" Chakra threatened. Fallen, Ice, and Vizues all got into defensive stances.

Leon looked at the dagger. "Your great, great grandfather made that blade with his bare hands. It's made of white metal, and has the ability to make any chakra transmitted through it into ice chakra. If enough chakra is put into it, it can summon blizzards and ice storms out of thin air… I've done a lot of killing with that blade… and I bet you have too son". Chakra looked at the dagger. _This is a family weapon?_ His mom looked at Chakra's waist at the scroll he had since he was little. She smiled as she said "All the Senomi family jutsu are in there. There's a little bit of everything, so it will adapt to whatever you specialize in". Chakra put his dagger away and looked at the scroll. _Wolves Barrage- A series of tackles, made more effective with clones, in which the user tackles the opponent multiple times. Taijutsu_ Chakra read. _I hadn't looked at this jutsu_ Chakra thought. He put the scroll away. "All this doesn't replace the fact that you abandoned me, in a subzero climate forest, with no certain way to survive. It was a good thing we have a special relationship with wolves, or else I wouldn't died out here. I don't recognize you as parents, only as trespassers. Now I asked you to move on, or else" Chakra spat.

Leon and Maya looked at each other and nodded. They both bit their thumbs. Blood dripped out, and they weaved hand signs, then they put their hands to the ground. Together, they shouted. "Summoning Jutsu"! A cloud of smoke came from the ground. When the cloud cleared, a huge wolf appeared the size of that equal to 3 forest trees combined. Chakra's parents were on the wolf's head. Chakra looked up at the huge wolf. Leon yelled down. "Son, please reconsider. Join us as outlaws, and we can teach you all your family techniques, and more. You will love it. Being on your own, become strong. Please… come."

Vizues, Fallen, and Ice looked at Chakra. Chakra looked at them, then his parents. _I'm not going to join them… I love Glacier too much… but I want to learn my jutsus the right way, and they're the only ones who can help me… what do I do!_ Chakra screamed in his head. Chakra stared at the huge wolf in front of him. The wolf looked back at him, and the answer came through Chakra's head like a kunai. _If being loyal to my village, means not learning my family jutsu, then so be it!_

Chakra smiled, and then disappeared. He reappeared running up the wolf's side. Leon and Maya looked at him smiling. "I knew you would make the right choice son" Leon said as he came up. Chakra jumped into the air and disappeared. Leon and Maya looked at each other, confused.

All of a sudden, multiple clones of Chakra appeared around Lean and Maya. They all charged with full force, attacking them. They got hit as the clones charged into them, and then disappearing. "Wolves Barrage"! Finally, Chakra appeared behind both of them as they fell backwards and impaled his fist into both of their backs. "Reverse Rib Shot"! Chakra yelled. The bodies of Maya and Leon fell, and then they disappeared, logs in their places. _Replacement Jutsu_ Chakra thought. 2 Shadows appeared over Chakra. Chakra looked up, and saw his parents, eyes glowing in fury. "We gave you a choice son, and you choose to betray us. Now, you'll pay" Maya said. Maya unsheathed a sword out from her back, and brought it down. It was made of the same white metal as Chakra's dagger, and it glowed with ice chakra. "Wolf's Crescent Blade"! Chakra quickly unsheathed his dagger, glowing with ice chakra. "Wolf's Fang Blade"! Chakra yelled. He quickly jumped up and met Maya, his own mother, head on. Metal clashed and sparks flew as they swung their blades in perfect practice. Chakra's mother smiled. "You've been practicing, good". Chakra jumped out of the way of a horizontal slash that could've taken his head off. As Chakra looked up, expecting Maya to be about to slash down with her sword, but it was his dad. His dad smiled at him evilly. "Black Wolf Fog Jutsu"!

Chakra suddenly saw a black fog over take him. After a few seconds, it turned into total blackness. Chakra saw many pairs of yellow glowing eyes staring at him. All of a sudden, one of those yellow eyes took form into a black wolf, and it quickly jumped out and slashed Chakra's side, then he disappeared into black smoke. Chakra held his side in agony. Another wolf came from behind and bit his leg, then disappeared. Chakra's eyes opened wide. Chakra stopped his chakra flow, and then said. "Release"! The mist disappeared. Chakra dove to the side as Leon swung with a kunai. He looked surprised. "How did you get out of my Genjutsu"!? Leon exclaimed.

Chakra smiled. "Great training from people who _didn't_ abandon me"! All of a sudden Chakra heard a scream of surprise. Chakra turned around, and his eyes lit up with surprise and happiness. Fallen, Ice, and Vizues were taking on Maya. They were letting Leon and Chakra have their fight. Chakra smiled at the thought. _My comrades do care about me don't they_ Chakra thought. Chakra weaved hand signs. "Blizzard Breath Jutsu"! Chakra opened his mouth, and a whole flurry of snow and cold air burst out, blowing straight into Leon with incredible force. Leon put his arm to his face, blocking the stinging cold wind from his eyes. Chakra thought _NOW!_ Chakra disappeared in a flash of speed. Then he reappeared right in front of Leon's face, smiling. Chakra started swinging randomly with his blade, taking Leon by surprise. Leon held up his kunai, blocking every hit. Chakra then put all of his strength into one swing, ice chakra blazing from the dagger. He swung vertically, and as Leon held the kunai up, it broke. Leon was off balance for a split second, or so it seemed. Chakra followed up with his dagger, slashing upwards. Leon parried with a kunai.

Chakra was caught off guard by this. Chakra's dagger deflected off of Leon's kunai. Chakra used his off balance into a back-flip. His feet came up an knocked Leon's kunai out of his hands and into the air. Once Chakra got to his feet, he jumped up, grabbed the kunai, attached an explosion tag on it, and threw it at Leon. Leon saw it, but it was too late. Chakra formed a hand-seal, and the tag exploded in Leon's face. A shape flew off the huge wolf's back and hit the ground.

As Maya held off the three ninja fighting her, she saw this, and she disappeared, rushing to Leon's side. She looked at Leon, then at Chakra. "Why are you doing this son? We are trying to be good parents, and come back for you, but instead you treat us like this, injuring your father, and stabbing us in the back. We will not forget this Chakra, heed my words". Maya grabbed Leon, threw him over her shoulder, and disappeared. Chakra's parents, were finally gone… for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 18: Glacier Repays Shroud

2 figures appeared before the gates of Current, one holding his side, the other supporting him. A ninja at the gate top looked down at them. "Who is there?" the ninja said. The uninjured figure spoke up. "We wish to join Current. I have an injured person here, and we need a place to be safe". The ninja nodded and opened the gates. The 2 figures came in.

The uninjured figure brought the injured figure to the hospital. He was admitted, and the uninjured figure went to the kage's office building.

"Come in" The Curration leader barked. The figure opened the door and stepped in. She bowed. "Thank you for permitting me to your village. We had no where else to turn. I and my husband would like to join Current, and fight alongside you to defeat Glacier". The Curration leader smiled and turned away towards the window, his back facing the figure in his office. "I'm glad for your enthusiasm… what does your clan specialize in, may I ask?" the Current kage said.

The woman looked at the kage with a suspicious stare, but quickly withdrew it and replied. "Wolf based techniques". The kage's eyes widened with anger and he turned to face her. The figure flinched at the angry stare of the enraged kage as he said. "Wolf… based…techniques…" The kage looked like he was about to strike the figure, but then he relaxed he smiled, "by any chance… do you have a son in Glacier Village?" The figure nodded and spoke. "Yes… his name is Chakra Senomi… and he uses the same techniques".

The kage smiled in a sly yet gentle way. "Well welcome to our village. You are welcome to any resources we can provide you… under one condition". The figure and the kage talked well into the early morning.

Chakra and the rest of his squad were heading due west. Vizues looked back at all of them. "Do you all understand your mission"? They all nodded except Chakra. "Could you explain it to me again"? Vizues nodded. "Okay, our mission is to rescue some Shroud miners. We must first get them away from where they are trapped, and then escort them back to the village. We get no payment because they helped us in the war, so don't wine. Any other questions"? All of them shook their heads. Vizues smiled. "Good… now we are almost at the sight, so keep your guard up".

Chakra's nerves were shot. He had been training since his parents attacked him the day before. Any day he didn't train his body; he read scrolls and trained his mind. Any day he didn't read, he trained his jutsu and strength. Now this mission was knocked into him like a boulder, and he couldn't turn it down, literally. His squad was "hand picked" by the kage himself. _I don't know why they would choose us _Chakra thought, _I'm a Genjutsu and Taijutsu user, Fallen is a Taijutsu user, Ice is a Ninjutsu user, and Vizues is a Weapon user. It's all around strength, but what especially made them right for the mission?_ These types of thoughts rattled Chakra's brain, until they reached their destination.

They landed at a pile of boulders, about a mile away from the actual village of Shroud. They all looked at it, and then Vizues looked at Fallen. "Fallen, you know what to do" she said. Chakra was slightly confused, but then Fallen took up a offensive stance that he had never seen before. Then, Fallen yelled "Eagle's Dive Technique!" Fallen disappeared. He then reappeared in the air. He spread his arms and legs, then pulled them as close to his body as he could, and he shot from the air into the pile of rocks with a burst of chakra. Like a shooting star, he flew through the air, then like a meteorite, he crashed into the boulders with a loud _BOOM!_ Pieces of rock and dust flew everywhere when Fallen did this, which made the rest of the team put their arms up to their faces to cover their eyes from the debris.

After the cloud of dust disappeared, everyone uncovered their eyes. Fallen stepped out of the rubble. Other than dirt and a few stray scratches here and there, he was fine. He smiled and put his right hand up and made a thumbs-up sign. "The miner's entrance is cleared. We can go in". All of us looked at him and smiled. Vizues gave the okay, and we all walked through the newly made entrance.

The mine slowly descended into a black abyss, except for a couple of torches. Vizues looked at Ice, "Okay… your turn. Light up the place". Ice nodded. She bit her thumb and weaved handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu, Crystal Pillars!" All of a sudden, glowing green crystals come from the ground and lined the edges of the cave, making the walls glow eerily with the color of slime, but despite that fact, they moved on through the cave. Fallen's muscles were moving slightly in tension, ready for use at any given moment as he walked at the right of the group. Ice was walking at the left of the group, her eyes darting for any sign of movement in the depths of the cave. Vizues lead the group, her kunai in hand. Chakra was in the back, his dagger out, already glinting with the aura of ice chakra.

They reached a door with a simple sealing parchment on it. Any Academy Student could've gotten past it, or so it seemed. Vizues examined it, and then weaved a couple of handsigns. "Universal Seal Nullifier" Vizues whispered. She touches the seal, and it fell off the door. She looked at them. "Anyone who would've accidentally touched this would've died in an instant. It's disguised as a simple sealer, but it's actually the Death's Taunting Note… watch out for this difference. On the corners are red horns" Vizues said as she pointed to the horn-like shaped on the corners. They all nodded. Vizues continued, "Okay, Chakra, I've been watching you train your jutsu, and I noticed you were practicing a very rare and powerful technique. It's very dangerous if used too long, but if used at the right times, it's the ultimate tool, and only your family lineage was capable of pulling it off without getting killed because of your… deformation. You know what I'm talking about"? Chakra nodded hesitantly, "Do you want me to use it before we go in"? Vizues put her hand on his shoulder, "It's the only way we'll be able to know for sure if it's safe… please". Chakra closed his eyes. He concentrated inside his body, right by his heart.

All normal people, of course, had one and only one heart near the chest. Not the Senomi family. Traced back to the earliest ancestor, Gor Senomi had contracted the first agreement with the wolf community, sworn to protect each other. After years of living among the wolves, Gor's senses started to adapt to that of a wolf, which included better eyesight, increased smell, and ultra hearing. After many generations, after the Senomi's moved away from the wolves and back into the human world, every child was born with one human heart, and a very small version of a wolf heart right beside it, which meant that any Senomi family member could activate those initial wolf senses whenever pushed to do so, or in Chakra's case, trained to force the senses upon yourself. When other tried to do this, their chakra made their hearts stop instead of speed up, therefore killing them.

Chakra's heart sped up, and Chakra felt the changes undergo mentally. His ears could hear the heartbeats of everyone around him. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and he could smell everything. He opened his eyes. "Wolf's Blessing Jutsu". _I don't feel like myself…I can think like me… but I can't control my body as much. I have to force my body to do what I want it to. And I feel the chakra slowly draining from my body to power this state._ Chakra thought. _But on the other hand, I feel incredible strength. I think this is only used as a last resort. I shouldn't use this often. Just when I need it._

Chakra smelt the air, and then he put his ear to the door and concentrated. He looked back at Vizues and with a half beastly voice Chakra said "I hear or smell nothing on the other side of this door other than a few heartbeats, but they seem to be beating at a high pace, which means they are frightened. It should be safe for the moment". Chakra released the jutsu, and he went back to normal. He took a deep breath as he returned to his consciousness. Vizues and the rest of them nodded, and Ice smiled at him "Good job Chakra". Chakra smiled back at her "Thanks" he added reluctantly.

Vizues nodded. "Okay squad, just in case, I'll go in first, followed by Chakra and Fallen, then Ice, got it"?! They all nodded and said at once "Got it"!

Vizues opened the door quietly. She lit a flare and threw it a distance away. The flare lanced flare-side up, which lit the whole room. It was another mining site, closed off by rocks. A mining car was in the middle of it, filled with a shiny, blue-looking metal. Inside it, along with the usual mix of rocks and a little dirt. Chakra looked around, and he saw movement. His grip tightened on his dagger. "Sensei" Chakra whispered to Vizues "movement at 10 o'clock, and I can't identify who it is. It's too dark". Vizues aimed her kunai in that general direction. "Strangers, identify yourselves. We are Glacierian Ninja. If you don't comply, we will use force if necessary".

A very weak voice came from the direction Chakra was talking about. "We… are the Shroud Miners…we've been trapped in here for… days. There are… 6 of us… please…. help". At once, all of the team rushed over. Ice quickly grabbed the flare and brought it over to the miners to they could see. The miners looked very old, all with black sludge on their faces. They all seemed dehydrated and famine-shot. Fallen grabbed a water-skin and gave each of them a drink. Vizues grabbed some dehydrated food rations. "This should get you through until we can transport you back to Shroud" Vizues said. She handed out the rations to each one. They generously ate their rations.

Once they felt better, they stood up wearily. The head minor spoke. "Thank you Glacier ninja, for finding us. The rocks from the surrounding cliffs fell on the entrance to the mine. That in turn shook the ceiling and blocked the rest of the mine. It crushed 3 of our miners, God rest their souls". The miner said with a sullen look.

Chakra nodded at his comment "It's a shame what happened, but we should get you out before anymore of the ceiling gives way". All the miners nodded. Fallen, Ice, and Chakra helped the miners walk towards the door and through the hallway which led to the main entrance.

Just before they reached a turn in the cave before the entrance, the mine started to shake. Chakra looked at Vizues. "Sensei, you and Ice should get the miners out of here. Fallen and I will cover you". Vizues nodded, "Agreed, Ice, come on"! Ice and Vizues rushed the miners out. As they reached the entrance, a rock broke off the ceiling, and was about to hit the group, but suddenly broke into many pieces. Fallen smiled as he landed on the ground.

The entire group got outside safely before the whole mine collapsed on itself. The implosion of rock created a gust of air which acted like a bomb exploding. Everyone was pushed off their feet to the ground.

Everyone got up and dusted off their cloths. Chakra and Vizues asked if the miners were okay. None of them were hurt, only scratched up a little. Vizues smiled, "Alright, now that we know everyone is okay, we can head to Shroud". As soon as those words were uttered, a squad came with ANBU masks on. They looked like they were from Current. The leader stepped forward. "You're under arrest by the order of the Curration Kage". Vizues stepped forward, "On what grounds?" she asked. The leader of the ANBU squad laughed. "Well… It's not technically all of you. It's him." He pointed at Chakra. "He has a bounty on his head for 50,000 ryo". Vizues's face got red "Who put up the bounty"?! The ANBU leader altered his gaze from Vizues to Chakra, then back to Vizues, "Two new ninja came in to the village yesterday. They claimed the boy robbed and battered them, then left them for dead in the cold barren land. Even the kage vouched for them. So the kage ordered us to search and destroy him, not matter what the cost".

Chakra's heart almost stopped when her heard this. _My parents! They put the bounty on me… their own son…no wonder they abandoned me… they're psychotic… but I'm glad they abandoned me… I didn't end up like them. I don't care what these ninja say; my head isn't going to be the prize of the Curration kage or my parents! I'll fight for me and my friends!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Chapter 19: The Wolf's Capture: Plot Against the Pack

Chakra stood in a defensive stance, dagger glowing with ice chakra. "I'll NEVER die at the hands of my parents. I will not take my last breath before I kill my parents… that's my nindo… my shinobi WAY"! Chakra suddenly vanished into thin air. Vizues charged the ANBU member on the left, while Fallen took on the ANBU on the right, and Ice protected the miners. Chakra appeared in front of the ANBU leader. "Now go back to where you came from… the pits of HELL"! Chakra screamed as he performed a stabbing motion with his dagger. The dagger sank into him, and Chakra smiled, but the smile soon faded as he saw that the dagger had sunken into wood. It wasn't a replacement jutsu, however. It was some sort of summoning. It was actually a tree. In fact, Chakra was in a very dark forest.

Chakra lowered his dagger. _Something isn't right_ Chakra thought. Chakra walked around. _What is this place?_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, the trees around him came alive, and started to attack him. Chakra dodged branches and vines, but couldn't block a branch that came from above. It whipped his body and made him fly backwards. He landed on the ground, but no sooner did he struggle up when another branch flew towards him. Chakra dodged it, then realized something. _Why am I still fighting? This is obviously a genjutsu! He's trying to wear me out._ Chakra thought. He bit his lip, focusing on the pain rather than the genjutsu. Right before another branch was about to hit him, it disappeared, and Chakra returned to the real world, which happened just in time, because the ANBU leader had thrown a kunai straight for Chakra's head.

Chakra dodged the kunai, and then looked at the ANBU in front of him. "Nice illusion, mind if I try"? He weaved handsigns. "Family Technique: Wolf Mudslide"!

The ANBU leader laughed, but was interrupted by a violent tackle. The ANBU leader got up, and Chakra had disappeared. He was covered in mud. The ANBU leader wiped some of it off. "What the…" he muttered. He looked up, and his eyes widened in fear. Through his eyes, he saw many wolves, all brown in color, running towards him where Chakra had once stood. The wolves had yellow eyes, and snarled. The ANBU weaves a handseal. "Release" the ANBU leader said. Nothing happened.

The lead wolf collided into him, and when it made contact, it turned into mud. The ANBU fell again. Before he could get up, more of the wolves jumped on him and formed into mud. The leader started to sink into the mud. He couldn't get out, and he couldn't breath. The ANBU gasped for air, and then fainted.

The mud disappeared, and Chakra appeared in front of him. He smiled, "Choke on that…"

Before Chakra could finish the sentence, a kunai was put to his neck. "You think I would fall for that simple trick. You must think I'm a fool" the voice of the ANBU leader said. Chakra smirked slyly "No… but I did think you would fall for this". Suddenly, out of nowhere, a green crystal shot from the ground and caught the leader in the spine. The kunai in the leader's hand dropped, and the sound of gasping for air with a mixture of the gargling of blood came from him. The leader's eyes slowly made their way to Ice, standing next to Chakra. She was smiling, "Summoning Technique… Crystal Pillars".

The leader, out of all the reactions he could've had, laughed and smiled as if he was being released from a curse. "My life… is now complete" the leader said. He fell to the ground after the crystal retreated into the ground. He gestured for Chakra to come closer. Against his better judgment, Chakra obeyed, and came closer. The ANBU said, "We didn't want to do this… but the kage ordered us to. Please… forgive me… and if you ever go to Current… captured or not… find my family… and tell them that I died at the hands of a truly strong ninja… and tell them that…. I loved… them". The leader reached out his hand and slipped something into Chakra's pocket, and after he took a deep breath, he died.

Chakra nodded, "I will...brave adversary" he murmured as he got up. He looked around to see what had happened.

Fallen and Ice were dealing with one of the ANBU, but what Chakra saw in front of him made his heart freeze. The ANBU member Vizues was fighting had driven some sort of earth spike into her. She looked surprised and very pale. Chakra yelled out "Sensei"! He tried to run to her, but the two ANBU men stood in his way. They laughed at him. The more muscular one spoke up. "Three Genin against two Special Jounin… you'll never win. Surrender yourself, and your friends can go free". Chakra lowered his head. Fallen and Ice looked at him. Chakra looked back at them and smiled. "Escort the miners safely to Shroud, and then stay there… be safe". Ice shook her head, "We won't abandon you…now or ever". Fallen nodded in agreement, "That's right, one for all and all for one. If you go, we go". Chakra yelled back with an odd tone in his voice "Just go! I have everything under control. Go and complete the mission for our village"! Ice stood there wide eyed in disbelief, but Fallen touched her shoulder, "Come on… let's go". Fallen quickly collected Vizues's body, and then made his way to Ice who was with the miners. The group walked towards Shroud village without another trace.

Chakra held out his hands, "Take me away". The muscular ANBU member chuckled evilly. "Good choice. We get even more ryo for a live capture". Chakra lowered his head so that his hair was over his eyes. All Chakra did was smile.

A ninja appeared in the Curration kage's office and kneeled before his desk. "Sir, word from the ANBU squad has arrived. The leader has been killed, but the capture was a success, and he's still alive. In addition, they managed to kill one of the Glacerians".

The Curration kage was looking out the window when the ninja entered. He turned to him with a smile on his face. "Very good… send him in". The ninja nodded and disappeared, only to reappear minutes later with the two ANBU members and Chakra, restrained with chakra rope. The Curration kage looked at the two ANBU members. "Very good you two, nice work. You…" he pointed to the muscular ANBU member, "I'm appointing you as the new ANBU leader for your squad… and you" he pointed to the ninja who had reported to him in the first place, "find another available ninja who desires a spot in the ANBU and place them in his new squad". Everyone except Chakra knew this was the cue to leave the prisoner and kage alone. The two ANBU members and the normal ninja nodded, "Yes sir"! They vanished.

The Curration kage looked back out the window, and then laughed. He turned and looked at Chakra. "You know you should look your elders in the eye… it's a show of respect". Chakra looked into his eyes with pure fury, "You don't deserve respect from me". Chakra then spat at the kage, which hit him in the face. The kage sighed and whipped his face off with his sleeve. "I'll pretend you didn't do that" the kage said sarcastically. Chakra looked back at the floor. The kage started to talk.

"Chakra, do you know why I brought you here"? Chakra nodded, "Because my parents put a bounty on my head". The kage laughed almost psychotically, "That's only a small fraction of the purpose. The true purpose of bringing you here was not to kill you, but to torture you and pain you so much mentally and physically that you wish you were dead, and to make you fear for your life… and to make you feel the embarrassment of the day I was defeated by your" he shuttered a little, "jutsu".

Chakra kept a straight face outside, but inside, was the whisper of pure satisfaction. _He wants to keep an eye on me… along with my parents. He's… he's afraid of wolves… that's why he looked so frightened that day I cast my Wolf's Tundra Jutsu on him… and that's why he let my parents join the village… so they could find me and keep me detained. If he killed me, he would never get the satisfaction of causing me misery… well let him try to cause me misery when I've already escaped out of here. Tonight is a full moon, which will further enhance my Wolf's Blessing Technique_ Chakra plotted. Then another thought occurred to him. _But they won't lock me up alone. Guards will be posted where ever I am, and possibly even my parents, since they know of the gift. I'll have to come up with a way to be alone sometime tonight so I can break out_.

Chakra didn't reply to the kage's statement. The kage looked at him expectantly, then after a few seconds, he called for one of the guards outside the door. "Detain him in one of the available holding rooms. Stay in there with him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash". The ninja nodded, "Yes sir… come on you little brat" the ninja said to Chakra. Chakra looked up at him with coldness, but did as he was told.

The ninja and Chakra walked down the hall and then down the stairs. They kept walking down the almost endless flights of stairs, which lead to different levels of the building, until they reached the last floor, a sublevel that was very cold, perfect for keeping enemies discomforted. The walls looked poorly maintained, and the foundation of the walls looked terrible. _Perfect_ Chakra thought.

The ninja pushed him. "Keep up the pace". Chakra walked faster through the halls until they reached a door at the right of the end of the hallway. _Holding Room 6_ the sign said above the door. The ninja opened the door and pushed him roughly inside, then followed him into the room and closed the door. Then with a rusty key he locked it. He then stood by the door, watching Chakra's every move.

Chakra couldn't get his hands free from the chakra bonds wrapped around his wrists behind his back. _These will be hard to break… but if I can get the guards to take them off, then I'll be okay… but I'll have to wait_ Chakra thought. The guard laughed. "You'll never get out of those bonds… they're made with 100 percent chakra… nothing can break through them". Chakra smirked and looked back at him. "I know… I'm not as stupid as you think". After Chakra said that, he didn't say another word for a long time. He just sat in the corner and waited for night to come.


	20. Chapter 20

Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier

**Chakra Senomi: Chronicles of Glacier**

Ch 20: Escape of the Beast

When night finally came, Chakra got the guards attention. He was a different guard from the one who had put him in this room in the first place. Actually, he was the 3rd interchanged guard. He was the nightshift ninja.

The guards walked to him. "What do you want scum"? Chakra kept a calm face "I have to go to the restroom" Chakra stated. The guard moaned, "Fine… but you better make it quick". The guard hauled Chakra up from his sitting position and unlocked the holding room door. The guard pushed him out the door first, and then closed the door. The guard guided him into the direction of the bathroom, and then when they reached the bathroom, the guard looked at Chakra. "You've got one minute. If you're not out in exactly 60 seconds, I'm coming in after you". Chakra nodded in understanding. The guard weaved handsigns and touched Chakra's wrists. The chakra rope disappeared, and Chakra rubbed his wrists. The ninja glared at him angrily. "Your time started when I released those ropes. Now GO"!

Chakra went into the bathroom and went into the small little stall that was in there. The bathrooms were dirty, and smelled terrible. Chakra didn't care though, because now he was free!

Chakra closed his eyes and focused on his heart. "Wolf's Blessing Jutsu". Chakra's heart sped up, and he started feeling the effects he did in the miners cave. His eyes adjusted to the light a lot better, he heard everything around him, and he smelled the pungent smell of human waste all around him, which made him wince. _Now… for the escape_ Chakra thought.

The guard knocked on the door. "Your 60 seconds is up, come out or you'll be sorry". So Chakra did what any person would do. He obeyed him. He came out, but as soon as he came through the door, he punched the ninja in the face with all the strength he could muster. The ninja flew back and crashed through the wall, out cold.

Chakra smiled and with a half-beastly voice he said "Oh… I'm sorry… I just slipped". Chakra jumped on the wall and pushed off with his legs, then flew upwards 5 floors before he started loosing momentum, but that was enough. He grabbed on to the stairway rail and pulled himself up. He had landed on the first floor that was above ground. Already Chakra heard other ninjas pursuing him, yelling in alarm that he had escaped. Chakra crashed through the front door and used that momentum to gain speed to run. He focused some chakra into his legs to make him run faster.

_This feeling… so much power at my feet… it feels… excellent_ Chakra thought, smiling. Chakra let more of the wolf part of him take control, and he started to run on all four legs. This increased his speed even further as he made his way through the maze of the village of Current, going through alleyways and streets, anything to throw off the pursuit squads. Even Chakra heard the angry voice of the ANBU member (now leader) behind him, saying, "He's not far, the ANBU dogs smell his trail". Chakra's eyes widened. _I didn't account for dogs. I'll have to lose them through a river or something._ Chakra thought. Then he heard the voice he was planning on hearing sometime or another during his capture. "You're doing good son, but you didn't account for ME"! It was Leon, Chakra's dad.

As soon as Chakra had heard the end of the sentence, a heavy weight fell on Chakra's back. Chakra was pinned to the ground, so he couldn't move. His dad yelled for the attention of all the other ninjas. "He's over here"! Chakra used his anger and his wolf-like state to lift his dad off of him. Chakra then looked into his dad's eyes. "Don't… EVER… call me son. I am not your son as far as you are concerned. Now… be… GONE"! When he yelled, the force knocked his dad off his feet and to the ground. When Leon hit the ground, Chakra returned to running.

Chakra returned to all fours as he ran. Then he remembered something odd. The old ANBU leader that he and Ice had killed. Chakra had promised him to tell his family about him. Chakra reached into his pocket, after he had stopped running, and found the object that the deceased ANBU leader had given him. It was a photo of his wife and little girl. _I'll find them … but not now_ Chakra thought.

Chakra made it to the village gates within a matter of minutes. He ran up the wall of the village, and then reached the top. He looked out at the horizon and smiled. "Free at last" he said to himself. At about that time, ropes wrapped around his wrists and legs, and then he was violently pulled down the ground. With a great _thud_ Chakra hit the ground. Dazed and in pain, Chakra stood up, but was immediately shocked with electricity. Chakra fell once again in the dirt beneath him, smoke coming from the rope and Chakra's body.

Chakra looked at the ninja's weakly. They weaved more handsigns, and another shock went through the ropes to Chakra. Chakra half howled and half screamed in pain. Chakra started to get extremely angry, and he used it once again to fuel his ever weakening strength. He pulled very quickly and strongly on the ropes. The ninja's holding the ropes flew in the sky and hit the wall behind Chakra. Chakra then used his arms to stand, and he pulled backwards with his legs. The ninja's holding those ropes lost their grip and fell to the ground.

Chakra, still filled with anger, pulled off the ropes from his wrists and ankles. He snarled at the ninja just staring at him in awe. Chakra got on all fours and ran quickly away. As he was running, he saw 2 faces in a house he was passing. They were the faces on the picture that the ANBU leader had given him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them. His wolf instincts went away, and Chakra felt weak. Despite his weakness, however, he waked to the door of the house and knocked.

The woman from the picture opened the door just enough for her to see who was at the door. Her eyes were filled with fear. "Please don't destroy the house or hurt us" she panicked, "we have money, take it and leave". Chakra shook his head and waved his hands in front of him in a humble gesture. "No, no, no… I'm not your enemy, and I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to give you a message from your husband… he said that he loved you and your daughter, and that he fell at the hands of a strong ninja".

The woman's eyes widened with disbelief. Chakra immediately showed her the photo the ANBU leader had given him. The woman took the photo and laughed a little. "We took this photo the day we took Kumi to the park for the first time" she half-whispered. She looked at Chakra and smiled a little at him. "Thank you for finding us and giving us this message… we really appreciate it" she said with a gratitude filled voice. Chakra smiled and nodded at her. "It's no problem. Now if you excuse me, I have to go. You and Kumi take care" Chakra replied. He was about to run when he fell with trembling weakness. Chakra tasted dirt, but rolled over and looked at the star-filled sky. _What a beautiful night_ Chakra thought, smiling. Just before he blacked out from lack of chakra, he saw the woman from the photo looking down at him with a worried look on her face, as if he was her own child. Then, Chakra sank into a soothing darkness.


End file.
